<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slither Into My Heart by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690528">Slither Into My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Snakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is the owner of the best reptile shop in London. He has very strict policies on who he permits to purchase his babies. He's got a reputation for being a mean, nasty piece of work, and he wears it like a badge of honor. So when a young boy comes in with his uncle to buy a snake for his birthday, Crowley is fully prepared to toss them both out. He's not prepared for the uncle to be a living, breathing angel. </p><p>Aziraphale just wanted to get Adam a snake. He didn't want to become infatuated with the owner of the shop, a redhead with the longest legs he'd ever seen and a walk that made his insides squirm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snake Charmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our boys meet, and there is much blushing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slither Into My Heart</p><p> </p><p>Chapter One: Snake Charmer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the outside, the building didn’t look like much. It had a brick edifice, with large glass windows out front. Writing on the windows claimed the building to be ‘Crowley’s Crawlies’ in stark bold letters, and if a passerby stopped and looked inside, they would see rows and rows of gleaming cages filled with snakes and other various reptiles of all shapes and sizes. There was a long counter covered in papers on one end, and shelves filled with all the supplies one needed to create their very own reptile house on the other.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, though, was a different matter. The owner, one Anthony J Crowley, was notorious among the reptile world for having a horrible temper and standards so exacting that to purchase anything from him was near impossible.</p><p> </p><p>He scowled out at the world through dark glasses that he never took off, day or night, and any inquiries were met with a withering glare or a snort. If someone wanted to purchase non living merchandise, that was fine. He would ring them up with a sullen glare and shove the purchase in their hands with a grunt of “There. Leave.” But if someone wanted to purchase an animal…</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt it was a point of pride that in the five years he’d owned the shop, he’d only sold two animals. He didn’t want his babies going to just anyone, after all. Snakes weren’t like dogs or cats. They required a certain type of person.</p><p> </p><p>He had woken up that morning with his favorite snake, a lovely little corn snake that he named Poppy, wrapped around his headboard. Sighing, Crowley had gently gathered her up, and speaking as he would to a wayward but beloved child, placed her back in her cage.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Miss Poppy, can’t have you givin’ ideas to the bigger ones, now can we? You’ve got to stop slithering out of that cage of yours, young lady.” His voice was soft but stern. Poppy flicked her tongue out, and Crowley grinned. “None of that, now. No excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>The bell over the door rang, and Crowley straightened, glaring daggers at the young woman who walked in. “And what time do you call this, Miss Device?”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema Device, his (only) employee and also the only person not at all intimidated by Crowley, no matter how glary or scowly he got, leveled a cool look at him. “I am five minutes early, as you damn well know.” Crowley huffed and strode towards the counter, hips swaying. Anathema went round greeting her favorite animals(a king snake named Henry, and a bearded dragon that Ana had insisted on naming Draco) before coming to stand before her boss. “So, how many customers are you going to throw out today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno, day’s just started.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana frowned at him. “Don’t you ever smile? Or at least smirk? You always look at the world like it took a dump on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “Yeah, well, it did. Life fucking sucks, Ana. People suck. I got used to that fact real quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema sighed. “Crowley, for god’s sake, L..”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say his name.” Crowley hissed at her, eyes blazing behind his glasses. Without realizing it, he scratched at his arms. “Not if you want to keep your job.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema’s face softened. “It was a long time ago, Crowley. Maybe it’s time to...find someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley scoffed. “Why, so they can turn out to be a narcissistic, abusive asshole too? No thank you.” He reached under the counter and pressed the button that lit up the ‘We’re Open’ sign out front. “Okay, let’s get this show going.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley reached over and grabbed a notepad. Pulling it towards him, he scribbled down the date(August 3) and wrote next to it ‘Tossed Out:’ He flipped the pad over, grinning at the total from yesterday, when he had thrown no less than ten people out of his shop. Crowley felt for sure that today he would meet and break that goal.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that he didn’t want to...no, wait, it was. He had very exacting standards as to who he felt was worthy to purchase one of his babies. If the person didn’t meet them, no amount of money would persuade Crowley to sell.</p><p> </p><p>He felt something cool on his hand and looked down, smiling. Poppy curled herself around him, looking up at him with a look that clearly dared him to do something about it. He stroked her head. “Wily little thing.”</p><p> </p><p>The door banged open and Crowley jumped, holding Poppy to his chest. “Oh wow, this place is so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>A boy of about eleven with tousled blond hair and wearing an expression that boded mischief, was looking around in awe. Crowley, who liked kids well enough, felt a small shimmer of pride. “Yeah, thanks kid. You here on your own?”</p><p> </p><p>The kid grinned. “Nah, my Uncle’s coming up the road. He can’t run as fast as I can. Can I look around at your snakes? How many do you have? What one’s your favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked at the onslaught. “ANA!”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema came out of the back. “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gestured to the kid. “Show this kid the merchandise, will you? Make yourself useful for once.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema flipped him the bird, then turned to the boy, smiling. “I’m Ana. What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adam Young. Yesterday was my birthday, and Uncle Azi said he’d buy me a snake!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. No. Crowley’s head fell forward onto the counter. Birthday snakes were the worst. Inevitably, the person tired of the snake long before their next birthday. And ‘Azi?’ Really? Crowley could picture the man now. No doubt one of those aggressive hipster types, with nerdy glasses and hair parted so severely you could measure it with a ruler.</p><p> </p><p>The bell jangled again. “R..really, Adam. You...could have waited for me.” The voice was posh and breathless. Yep, Crowley thought bitterly, a hipster. “Oh, this is certainly a lovely place.” Crowley could hear footsteps heading towards the counter. “I beg your pardon, but are you the owner of this fine establishment?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned. Time to face the hipster music. “Yeah, I’m the...NGK.” He stared open mouthed at the man that Adam had called ‘Uncle Azi.’</p><p> </p><p>He was beyond gorgeous. His hair was a blond that was nearly white, and rather than being combed back and parted, it fell in loose curls around the most open, cherubic face Crowley had ever seen. The man’s eyes were a stormy blue that seemed to actually be twinkling with mirth. He was plump, with soft thighs that looked extremely huggable. He was dressed like he just stepped out of a Dickens novel, and Crowley, who prided himself on wearing the latest fashions, thought he looked utterly adorable. “Uh...uh...uh...can I help you?” He blurted out. Azi smiled, and Crowley felt his stomach flip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do hope you can. I promised my nephew that I would buy him a snake for his birthday, and the Google said that this place was the premiere place to purchase one. But you see, I know nothing about snakes, so I did not want Adam to pick one that would be impossible for him to care for.” The man’s gaze dropped to Crowley’s hand, where Poppy was curled up. “Oh! What a lovely creature! Does she have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>Still trying to parse the fact that this vision of loveliness had actually said ‘The Google’, Crowley nodded. “Err...yeah. Her name’s Poppy. Cuz...um...she’s a corn snake.” He rubbed the back of his neck with his snake free hand. Azi blinked for a moment, then giggled, and Crowley felt his heart start to pound.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that is clever! She’s very pretty. May I?” He reached a hand out, and Crowley nodded. Azi patted Poppy on her head, smiling. “Hello, Miss Poppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped. This close, he could swear he smelled sandalwood. He wanted to inhale deeper, but was pretty sure that sniffing a man you had just met fell in the category of ‘monumentally creepy’. Then Azi looked up at him, and Crowley had to grip the counter to keep from swooning at those blue, blue eyes. “So, what snake would you recommend for Adam?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found the one I want, Uncle Azi!” Adam came skipping up to the counter, Henry wrapped around his arm. “Miss Device says his name is Henry, and he’s a king snake.” Ana walked up at a more sedate pace. She looked at her boss, then at the other man, and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Azi beamed at his nephew. “Are you certain?” Adam nodded vigorously. “Well, Mr. Crowley, I guess we’ll take this one.”</p><p> </p><p>“S’ just Crowley.” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>Crowley was not blushing, damn it. It was merely warm in the shop. “No Mister. Just Crowley. And you’re, um..Azi, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Right. Aziraphale.” What a perfect name for a perfect man. Aziraphale. It had such a melodious tone to it. Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“much?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snapped back to reality. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked amused. “I was asking you how much? I of course plan on purchasing the cage as well as any supplies needed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley quoted a price that made Ana’s eyebrows shoot up. Aziraphale beamed(and oh that made Crowley’s stomach do that flip thing again) and paid with a credit card. “Oh. Drat it. My car is parked down the street. Would you mind if I went and got it? Only there was no place nearby to park.”</p><p> </p><p>“How far down?” Crowley asked, coming out from behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pondered. “About a block and a half. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lifted the snake cage in his arms. “I’ll help you tote stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, I couldn’t ask...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shouldered the door open. “S no trouble, really. Ana, hold down the fort.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana saluted. “Aye aye, Boss Man.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley loaded the last of the supplies in Aziraphale’s car before straightening. “All set.” He looked down at the ground, then over at Adam, who was cooing at Henry. “You look after him, you hear?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. Aziraphale smiled at Crowley. “Thank you so much for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“S nothing. Listen, you ever have any questions or if you, I dunno, just want to talk, I could give you my number. No pressure if you don’t want it, but...”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be very nice, thank you.” Aziraphale handed over his mobile, and Crowley put in his number.</p><p> </p><p>“There. Um...I gotta get back to the shop. Have a good day.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anathema pounced on him the second he walked in. “Anthony Jack Crowley, what the hell was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five pounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema groaned and handed him the money. “One of these days I’m going to get it right.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smirked and stuffed the money in a large jar labeled ‘Middle Name Guesses.’ So far, there was a little over forty pounds inside. Anathema rolled her eyes. “Now, please tell me what the hell that was?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged. “So I sold a snake. Kid looked responsible enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema snorted. “You barely even noticed he was in the shop. You kept...Oh. OH MY GAWD.” Ana cackled. “You like him, don’t you? The kid’s uncle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana danced around the shop, giggling. “Crowley has a crush, Crowley has a crush, Crowley has a crush...”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll crush you,” Crowley growled. “Sides, he’s utterly out of my league. Probably won’t even call me unless it’s to ask about Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana stopped dancing around and gaped at him. “You gave out the shop number? But you never do that!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was not blushing like an idiot. “N’t the shop number...”</p><p> </p><p>Ana blinked, then cackled so loudly Crowley blinked. “You gave him <b>your</b> number? Oh, you’ve got it baad.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley didn’t have the heart to argue with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You like him.”Adam’s matter of fact voice startled Aziraphale from thoughts of flame red hair, legs that seemed to go on for miles, and a walk that did very funny things to the bookseller’s insides. “Mr. Crowley, the guy who owns the reptile shop.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Praying that he wasn’t blushing, Aziraphale snorted. “What uh, whatever gave you that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam shrugged. “Well, you do. You should call him, ask him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale balked. “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly, there’s no way a man like that would be interested in an old fuddy duddy like me...”</p><p> </p><p>“He likes you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nearly ran the car onto the kerb. “He does?” God, he sounded like a schoolgirl with a crush.</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “Yep. You should call him, Uncle Azi.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was lying in bed, Poppy curled up on the headboard. He stared at the ceiling, mind racing. There was no way in hell that Aziraphale was going to call. He probably had already deleted and blocked Crowley’s number upon the realization that Crowley was a clingy, overbearing mess of a fuck up that didn’t deserve someone as sweet and adorable as Aziraphale, he was a worthless, useless waste of space that couldn’t please anyone, and…</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang. Crowley launched himself out of bed and ran over to his dresser. The call was from an unknown number. Hand trembling, he swiped to answer. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, is this Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is Aziraphale. From earlier today?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s legs gave way and he sank to the floor, trying not to grin like a loon. “Yeah, I remember you. What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er, well, I was just wondering, if you would, um, oh, this is so silly, but would you, maybe, possibly, want to, I don’t know, have lunch with me tomorrow? I understand perfectly if you’re too busy of course, and you’re under no obligation to say yes, only I would like to get to know you, and lunch seems fairly harmless, and...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” Crowley blurted out. On the other end, Aziraphale sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh good. Um..what do you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you pick.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, I know a lovely sushi place just down the block from your shop. Is one o clock okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. He knew the place. “Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up, staring at his phone. He had a date. He had a date with possibly the most gorgeous man he’d ever met.</p><p> </p><p>He hoped to god he didn’t fuck things up beyond all repair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Breakfast And Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley has a nightmare, Aziraphale brings over breakfast, and later there's lunch. Features Poppy the Wing Snake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two: A Breakfast and Lunch Date</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>My god, Anthony, can’t you do anything right?!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>M s s s s ….”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What have I told you about stuttering?!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Th...th...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><b>SLAP</b> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>You fucking idiot, can’t even form a full fucking sentence! You’re such a goddamn embarrassment, I don’t know why I even bother bringing you along to these things. You only end up making a fool of yourself.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>Lu...Lu...”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>Fuck’s sake. Okay, if you can actually form a coherent fucking sentence, we’ll go back out and act if nothing happened. If not...”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>I I I...” </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>Yeah, that’s what I thought. Fucking idiot!” </span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>N..n...no...puh puh...”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sat bolt upright in bed, panting and shaking. He clutched his chest, willing the pounding in his heart to slow down. Luke was </span>
  <b>gone</b>
  <span>. He couldn’t hurt Crowley any more, couldn’t beat and belittle him. He was gone. Gone for good. Crowley ran a shaking hand through his hair. There was no chance of him going back to sleep now, he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled out of bed and made himself some coffee, staring into the black depths. His mind churned, and he could feel himself slipping back into memories of his past. </span>
  <span>Anathema had been pushing him to find a therapist, but Crowley kept putting it off. Part of it was money, and part of it was that he still couldn’t force himself to bare his soul to a complete stranger. He sipped the coffee, scrolling idly through his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. Today was his lunch date with Aziraphale. Crowley’s nerves, already on edge, went into overdrive. Why was he even bothering, he was just going to fuck this up, like he fucked everything up. Aziraphale was too good for him. There was no way he’d even want to have anything to do with Crowley. He should just call and cancel now, let the angel know what a screw up he(Crowley) was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scrolled through his contacts, pulling up the one named ‘Angel’. Fingers shaking, he dialed. Fucking hell, it was six o clock in the morning. Aziraphale was probably sound asleep, he’d be so pissed off when he got the call, he would…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hello?” Aziraphale sounded as bright and cheerful as ever. Crowley gulped. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>H...hi. It’s...C..C..Crowley.” He felt himself go red. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Crowley!” Aziraphale’s voice was filled with delight. “How are you, my dear? I am so looking forward to lunch today!”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Y...you are?” Crowley felt a strange stirring in his heart. Aziraphale laughed, and the sound made Crowley feel warm. “I d...didn’t wake you, did I?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, of course not. I’m an early riser, me. But what about you?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<span>Oh, I woke up because I had a nightmare about my nightmare of an ex who used to abuse me both physically and mentally’ Crowley thought. Out loud he said, “Couldn’t sleep.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Ah, I know that feeling.” Aziraphale’s voice was full of sympathy, and the stirring in Crowley’s heart grew stronger. “You know, it just occurred to me that I made some lovely scones last night, and as usual I made far too many for one person. Are you fond of raspberries?” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Uh, yeah.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Splendid! I shall be right over. Er, that is, as soon as you give me directions to your flat.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley blinked. “I uh...I live behind the shop, actually. Makes it easier.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh, wonderful! I should be there in about ten to twenty minutes. Ta!” Aziraphale hung up, and Crowley stared at the phone. Aziraphale was coming over. With scones. Aziraphale was coming over. Aziraphale was coming over….</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Shit!” Crowley jumped out of his chair and ran towards the bedroom, frantically getting dressed. His last thing to go on were the glasses. He didn’t want Aziraphale to see his evil snake eyes. He knew they were the worst part of him. Everyone, from his parents to teachers to...him...had said so. (Crowley conveniently decided not to remember that on the few occasions Ana had seen him sans glasses she had called his eyes ‘lovely’) No point in scaring Aziraphale off at this stage. Not when there would be plenty of other chances. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the shop door drew him back to the present. Raking his hands through his hair, he walked out to the shop proper, looking out the window. Aziraphale was standing there, an honest to god wicker basket in his arms. When he caught sight of Crowley, he grinned and waved enthusiastically. Crowley went over and unlocked the door, staring at the basket. “Just how big are your scones?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed, and oh did that do things to Crowley’s insides. “Er, yes, well, I may have...brought some other things. Scones are fine, but </span>
  <span>well, they need cream, and jam, and they go so well with a nice tea, and I wasn’t sure if you liked tea, so there’s a thermos of coffee, and I got a bit carried away. May I come in? This basket is really rather heavy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stepped aside, and Aziraphale came in, preparing to set the basket on the counter. “Oh! I do apologize. Crowley, I think Poppy is loose again.” The little corn snake stared up at Aziraphale, who very gently reached out his hand. Poppy flicked her tongue out, then slithered up the book sellers hand, wrapping herself around his wrist. “Oh!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley came over, took the basket from Aziraphale, and set it on the counter. “Congratulations, you passed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Huh?” Aziraphale was still staring at Poppy, fascinated.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley grinned. “The Poppy test. It’s how I tell if I’m going to like a person. So far, you and Ana are the only ones besides me that Poppy will curl up on. She’s also my benchmark for who I’ll sell to. See, if someone sees her and freaks out, then they’re probably not going to be good snake owner material.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. “No, I would imagine not. Wish I had a guard snake in my shop to route out the customers.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley began digging through the basket and setting the items on the counter. There were the scones, as promised, and they smelled divine. There was also a pot of cream, a jar of jam, two delicate china plates, a small pot that no doubt held Aziraphale’s tea, a thermos(tartan patterned) and, much to Crowley’s surprise, what looked like a quiche. “What’s this?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh, it’s a ham and egg fritata. I always make something savory to counter my scones.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh. It um..smells really good. Uh.. I...</span><span>probably shouldn’t have taken the stuff out, should’ve waited until we were in the back, I’m sorry, I...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh, don’t worry. We can both carry some things. Lead the way.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley blushed and picked up the scones and cream, heading for his flat in the back. “It’s uh, it’s not much, need to give it a good clean...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked around, smiling. “It’s lovely.” He spotted the small wooden table and set his load down. Crowley did the same, then went and fetched some silverware. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Um, you can sit.” Aziraphale sat, and for a few moments there was silence as the two men doled out food and drink. Poppy poked her nose into Aziraphale’s cup, tongue flicking out. She poked her nose into the hot liquid and quickly withdrew, hissing. Aziraphale poked her nose. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>My dear, I do not believe Oolong tea is considered part of a snake’s diet.” He chided gently, and Poppy did the snake equivalent of a huff. “There’s no need for that.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley could feel himself melting. “You could, um, feed her, if you wanted. I’ve got some feeder mice in the freezer out front.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I’ve never fed a snake before! Do we have to do it now?” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “Nah, Angel, we can have breakfast first”. His mind caught up with his mouth as he realized what he had said. Shit. Too fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Angel?” Aziraphale asked, a very fetching blush on his face. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Er...Y...Y...Y...” Fuck. Why the fuck did his stutter have to act up when he was nervous? Crowley took a deep breath. “Your hair. It’s um...like a halo, and y...y...r...reall….um, angel like.” Crowley wanted to sink into the floor. He stared into his cup, knowing without looking that the expression on Aziraphale’s face would be one of disgust. Lu..HE had always hated Crowley’s stutter. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh. Thank you.” Aziraphale’s voice was soft, and Crowley looked up. Rather than the expected disgust, Aziraphale’s face showed shy coyness. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Y..y...y...” Fuck. Crowley clenched his fists into the table top. “Y...y...y...GODDAMNIT!” He blinked back the tears that were starting to form. “I...I...” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>MORON! WHAT ARE YOU?!”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>N..n..Lu..puh...puh...”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>God, why do I even bother with you? The only reason I tolerate you is because you’re a good fuck.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>Lu...Lu..I’m...so..sor...”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em><span>Not as sorry as you’re going to be.”</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Crowley?” Someone was calling his name. It wasn’t...him. He had had a harsh voice, a voice that promised pain and punishment, a voice that could be incredibly charming and charismatic one second and full of derision and scorn the next. This voice was posh, cultured, and full of concern. Aziraphale. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley came back to himself. He had somehow ended up on the floor. Aziraphale was kneeling next to him, his hand hovering over Crowley’s shoulder. “You should go.” Crowley whispered. “Go now, before you figure out what a mistake you’ve made.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What mistake would that be?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley sat up and wiped his face. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Me. I’m not...I don’t deserve kindness. I’m a fuck up with evil eyes and a st..stutter. I don’t deserve...to be loved.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked at him, then to Crowley’s shock placed his hand on his cheek. “My dear, </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span> deserves love. You most of all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, I don’t, I’m worthless, I...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, you aren’t. I find you worthy. So does Miss Device, I’d imagine. </span><span>As to your eyes, I’ve yet to see them.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley gulped. He knew he had to show Aziraphale his eyes, show him that he was nothing more than a creature. Shaking, he reached up and pulled off his glasses. Aziraphale gasped. “Yeah, told you that they were ugly, and evil and...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>They’re beautiful.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>What?” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale stroked his cheek, smiling. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>They’re beautiful.” He repeated. Crowley blinked, then without realizing, grabbed Aziraphale’s shirt and yanked him into a kiss. Oh...oh his lips were so soft…</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale made a surprised ‘meep’ sound, then kissed Crowley back, wrapping one hand around his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutes or hours could have passed. Crowley wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care. Aziraphale tasted like the tea he’d been drinking, and he smelled so good. Crowley wasn’t sure what the smell was, but he wanted it to seep into his bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The need for air finally won out, and Aziraphale pulled back, smiling and looking rather punch drunk. “Well. That was quite tickety boo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley felt a bit dazed himself. “Yeah, it was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale stood, brushing off his trousers. “Now, I believe you promised me I could feed Miss Poppy here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stood. “I sure did. Come on, I’ll take you over to the freezer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Poppy had her breakfast(Aziraphale watched, fascinated and a bit squicked out) Aziraphale said his goodbyes and promised to meet Crowley at the sushi restaurant at one. As he went out, he ran into Anathema coming in. “Oh, hello. Anathema, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked at him. “Yeah. You’re the guy who came in yesterday, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Aziraphale Fell, at your service.” Ana shook his hand. “Lovely to meet you, but I do need to get going.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley glared at her as she strolled up to the counter, a grin on her face. “Don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema leaned on the counter, eyes shining. “Spill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Fuck off and go clean the cages.” Crowley growled. Ana didn’t move. “Fine. If I tell you what happened, will you promise to not laugh?” Ana nodded. “I...I had a nightmare. About...you know who, and I called Aziraphale to um...cancel lunch.” Ana glared at him. “But then he answered, and he said how much he was looking forward to it, then he said he made some scones and sort of...invited himself over, and when he came he had a goddamn wicker basket full of stuff, and I...had a panic attack when he was there, and he brought me out of it and I showed him my eyes and he said they were beautiful and...um..ikissedhim.’ </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ana blinked. “Say that last bit again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I kissed him. He kissed me back, and um...it was really, really nice.” Crowley concluded, staring down at the counter. “I...don’t want to fuck this up, Ana. He’s so goddamn perfect, </span><span>and I’m...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Stop right there. I’m not going to hear it. That asshole ex did a number on you, I know. But you’ve got a chance at something great with Aziraphale. Both your auras are...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley groaned. “What have I told you about that occult shit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema grinned. “You can’t deny auras, Crowley, and both of yours are a match. It’s destiny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Go clean.” Crowley snarled, and Ana saluted and headed for the cages. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tossed out seven customers before one o clock. “Ana! I’m going to lunch! If you sell a single animal, I will fire your ass!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anathema waved a hand. “Have fun.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sauntered down the street towards the restaurant. Aziraphale would be there. He would. Crowley wouldn’t get stood up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale was there, looking as adorable and huggable as he had that morning. “Hi.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Hello! Shall we?” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Yuh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After being seated and placing their orders(Chef’s Special for Aziraphale, Dragon Roll for Crowley, plus sake) Crowley spoke up. “Thank you for coming over this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh, it was nothing, really.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>No, it was a lot. My...my last...um...” Crowley scratched at his arms. “Look, I’m going to lay it all out now, so you know just what you’re getting into.” He took a breath. “My last boyfriend, Luke, he was...abusive. He belittled me constantly, made me feel like I was nothing, because I...um..stutter when I’m really nervous or excited. Have done since I was a kid. He could be a real charismatic bastard. It’s..part of the reason why I fell for him, because he was so charming. He...it started out as him just, y’know, cuffing me on the back of the head whenever I did something he didn’t like, or...if I stuttered. He would finish my sentences and give me this look of pity, like I was a...idiot. </span><span>Then it built up to him screaming in my face about how stupid and useless I was. He...punched me in the sternum once. Broke my ribs, my arm, and...would um...when he was really mad, he’d...force me...to...um...in bed. If I..tried to...he’d...well, it was easier to just lie there and let him...take what he wanted.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Oh, Crowley.” Aziraphale’s voice was full of sadness. “You didn’t deserve any of that, you know.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Thought I did at the time. Anyway, about..um...three years ago, I finally worked up the courage to tell Luke that I was leaving, with Ana’s encouragement. He’d...well, he hated the fact that I opened the shop, and I was going to sell, but Ana...she can be a force to be reckoned with. She hated Luke’s guts, and when Ana hates someone, she is downright scary. But before I could tell him, he was in a car crash and died on his way to hospital.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale gaped, not expecting this turn of events. Crowley picked up a roll and ate it before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I went on a three day drinking spree to celebrate. Woke up with the worst hangover ever, and automatically started to stammer apologies to Luke before I realized he was gone forever. I didn’t go to the funeral. I still have nightmares about him, and I’m so scared that...”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>That I’ll turn out like him.” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded miserably. “Oh, you poor thing. I </span><b>promise</b><span> that I am nothing like him. And if you give me a chance, I’ll prove it.” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked into the blue, blue eyes and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sparks Ignited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lunch date becomes something more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: Sparks Ignited</p><p> </p><p>“So tell me something about yourself,” Aziraphale said, taking a sip of sake and gazing over the rim at his companion. Crowley shrugged with one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale set the sake cup down. “Well, do you have any siblings?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “Nope. Only child, me. My parents fucked up with one kid, I’d hate to see how badly they screwed the pooch on two. You?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “Yes, A sister, Deidre, that’s Adam’s mum, and, unfortunately two brothers. Gabriel and Sandy. I’m sure you can guess where I fall in the pecking order.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Youngest, right?” Aziraphale nodded. “Why unfortunately for your brothers?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stabbed a piece of tuna rather peevishly. “Because unlike me, the family disgrace, my brothers are considered fine examples of, oh, I dunno, manhood or some rot like that.” Off Crowley’s look, he sighed. “My mother and father are very, um...conservative. Religiously. Went to church every Sunday, donated to all the right sort of charities, that sort of thing. See, my father is very big in the political scene. You probably heard of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “Wait. Fell. As in MP Joseph Fell?! That’s your father?” Aziraphale snorted in response. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. He’s the guy that keeps pushing for Parliament to define marriage as solely between a man and woman. Has some really choice words about immigrants, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s lip curled in disgust. “Indeed. Well, you can imagine it. My brothers of course followed slavishly in his footsteps. Whereas I disgraced him first by having zero interest in politics and second by announcing that I was gay. I thought Father’s head was going to explode, literally explode, he was so enraged. Mother just sat there crying and asking who it was that had corrupted me, made my mind twist so. I packed that night and left. I was sixteen. Deidre’s the only one that still talks to me. Adam’s never met his other uncles.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“To a friend’s house. Stayed with them until I graduated, then went back home and confronted my parents. I told them I would do as Father had asked, never speak to them again, and that I wanted my share of the inheritance. Father wrote me a check, and I used it to find a flat in Soho. I took odd jobs here and there, but always with the goal of opening up my own shop. My dream finally came true about ten years ago, and A.Z. Fell and Co came into the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“A.Z...that’s the bookshop ‘round the corner.” Crowley said. Aziraphale nodded. “You own that? Cool.” Aziraphale preened.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. But what about you? How did you become so fascinated by snakes?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley leaned back, grinning hugely. “We lived a block away from the zoo. I would go there nearly every day and spend hours in the reptile house. Mum and Dad didn’t care, they were too busy with other things. They weren’t...bad parents, just...Mum had me when she was sixteen, and Dad wasn’t much older. I think in a way they resented me for cutting in on their teenage years. Mum’s parents made her get married, you see. She really did try her best, but having a kid that young did a number on her. Then again, she’s also the only one besides you that thought my eyes were unique rather than a sign I was the devil. Dad hated them, not cuz of that, but because he said the color freaked him out.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of sake. “As to why snakes fascinate me so, I think it’s just because of the way they are. There’s so many diverse types, in so ,many sizes and colors, plus the way they move. I move pretty similarly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’ve noticed.” Aziraphale said dryly. Oh lord, had he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s because when I was seven I fell out of a tree and smashed my pelvis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. So I gained a few metal pins and a whole new walk. Anyway, snakes. I spent so much time at the zoo that I started to volunteer there, and one of the keepers was a herpetologist.” Off Aziraphale’s look, he explained. “Specialized in studying reptiles. He realized that my interest in snakes wasn’t just, academic and would spend hours telling me random facts that he knew. As I got older, my interest grew bigger, and John-the keeper-told me about universities where if I wanted, I could get a degree in herpetology. So that’s what I did. I’ve actually got a doctorate in herpetology.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Aziraphale exclaimed in fascination. Crowley nodded. “And your parents, what do they think?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged. “They don’t really care, one way or the other. Once I moved out of the house they moved on with their lives. Last I heard from them, they were in the Bahamas or some place like that. Dad said he wanted to do all the things he couldn’t do because of me, and Mum agreed. I get a card from them on my birthday and at Christmas time, but I think the last time I spoke to either of them in person was, um...when I moved out. Though they did take my coming out a lot better than your parents did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was their reaction?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a bite of sushi. “Mum cried for a bit, because she came from a really uptight family, but she came round quick enough. Dad just shrugged, which was pretty much his reaction to anything I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale finished the last of his meal, dabbing at his lips. “That was scrummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was pretty good. Listen, um, did you maybe want to go to the park? Only it’s a really nice day, and I’m finding myself wanting to extend this lunch date.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what a lovely idea. The park sounds great. Oh! We can pick up some peas on the way to feed the ducks.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Sounds good, Angel. Let me pay and we’ll get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s no need. I’m perfectly capable of paying for my own meal.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “Nope, it’s on me. Tell you what, you can get it next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Next time?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. “Er, um, yeah, that is, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want! So, shall we set a date for ‘next time’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, um...how about dinner Friday night? My choice of locale this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded eagerly. Blushing, Crowley paid the bill, and the two headed for the park, stopping at the grocer’s to grab a bag of dried peas. They settled on a bench and tossed peas to the eager ducks.</p><p> </p><p>“S nice here.” Crowley said, looking around. The park wasn’t too busy, a few families having picnics, some joggers, and a handful of couples sitting on the benches. “Peaceful.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tossed a handful of peas to a large drake, who immediately went for them, quacking. “Yes. I come here a lot, just sit and people watch.”</p><p> </p><p>A series of rapid barks made the two look around. A small mongrel dog was bounding down the path, his young owner in tow. Aziraphale smiled. “You know, Adam wanted a dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So why didn’t he get one?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “Because the poor dear is violently allergic to animal hair. Took me, his mum, and his dad explaining that just because he wants something, doesn’t mean he should have it. I was the one that suggested alternatives.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley leaned back. “Speaking of, how’s Henry doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, wonderfully! Adam sent me some pictures of him in his habitat, do you want to see?” Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale pulled out his mobile and opened the photo gallery. Crowley smiled at the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like they’re both pretty happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they do.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pocketed his mobile, then stretched. “Crowley, would you like to come and see my shop? It’s not far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.” Aziraphale beamed and stood. Crowley tossed the last of his peas, then crumpled the bag up and tossed it in the bin nearby before standing up himself. “Lead the way, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked through the streets. At one point, Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand. Crowley went crimson. “This okay?” Aziraphale asked, and Crowley nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Aziraphale’s hand fit perfectly in his. “Oh, here we are!”</p><p> </p><p>The building was an older one, with columns on either side and a sign proclaiming it to be A.Z. Fell and Co, Booksellers. On the door was a piece of cardboard with writing on it. Crowley leaned forward. “Angel, what on earth is this gibberish?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pulled a key out of his pocket, smirking. “My hours.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked, reading the words aloud. “I open the shop on most weekdays about 9 30 or perhaps 10 am. While occasionally I open the shop as early as 8, I have been known to not open until 1, except on Tuesday. I tend to close about 3 30 pm, or earlier if something needs tending to. However, I might occasionally keep the shop open until 8 or 9 at night, you never know when you might need some light reading. On days that I am not in, the shop will remain closed. On weekends I will open the shop during normal hours unless I am elsewhere. Bank holidays will be treated in the usual fashion, with early closing on Wednesdays and sometimes Fridays. For Sundays, see Tuesdays.” Crowley’s head was spinning. “Angel, those are the most incomprehensible hours I’ve ever seen. How do you get customers?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled and pushed the door open. “My dear Crowley, whoever said I wanted customers? They’re more trouble than they’re worth, most days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, can’t argue with that.” Crowley stepped into the cool interior of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Books were everywhere. They filled the shelves, spilled out onto tables, and lay in piles on the floor. There were motes of dust in the air, and the smell of old paper was prominent. Crowley recognized that smell. It was the same scent Aziraphale carried with him. The herpetologist immediately felt at home.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked over at him. “So, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect, Angel. It’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale relaxed, letting out a breath. “Oh, I’m so glad you like it! Come on, I’ll give you a tour.” He led Crowley through the stacks, occasionally stopping to ramble on about a book, where he had bought it, how long he had had it, how often he read it. Crowley listened, fascinated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do hope I’m not boring you.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “Not a bit. But you owe me a chance to ramble to you about snakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be delighted to hear you ramble.” Crowley grinned at him. “You know, it occurred to me that I just happen to have a lovely bottle of Bordeaux in my fridge in the back. Would you care for some wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love some.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale led him into the back, where an overstuffed couch sat. “Have a seat, and I’ll get the wine.” Crowley sat, and Aziraphale went into the small kitchen area, returning a few moments later with two jelly glasses of wine. “I’m afraid I don’t have any proper wine glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“S fine.” Crowley took a glass. Aziraphale sat next to him on the couch. “So, what shall we drink to?”</p><p> </p><p>“To...happy beginnings.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled. “Happy beginnings.” They clinked their glasses together and drank. “S good stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course. I would never get bad wine. It would be sacrilegious.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed.</p><p> </p><p>They continued to drink and talk, their conversation long and rambling. At one point, Crowley began raving about the brain capacity of whales and dolphins. “Big! Big brains, they’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. He was a bit sozzled, but not drunk. Which was good, because he had something very important to ask Crowley. “Whuh’s your first name?” Damn it, that wasn’t it. Crowley blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“S a lovely name. Wanna-hic- oh do excuse me. Wanna ask you something. Something very important, and need to ask now ‘fore I’m too drunk.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley set down his glass. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled at him. “C’n I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “Um..um...yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “Oh, goody!” He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Crowley’s. Crowley sighed and kissed back. Aziraphale giggled into his mouth. “Y’taste like wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley whined and deepened the kiss. Aziraphale moaned, his hands squeezing Crowley’s thighs. “Mmm, darling, may I please see those beautiful eyes of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y...y...yes.” Crowley leaned back enough so Aziraphale could pull off his glasses. The bookseller smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, you gorgeous thing.” He yelped in shock when Crowley pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him. They locked eyes for a second before diving into a kiss that made Aziraphale’s toes curl.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley slid his hands under Aziraphale’s shirt, pressing at the soft flesh underneath. “Off. Want off.” He whined, and Aziraphale nodded. Crowley grinned in triumph and unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it aside. “So beautiful, Angel, so soft, so warm...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale glared pointedly at Crowley’s shirt. “Well?” Crowley pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. Aziraphale stroked the smooth chest. “Oh, you are gorgeous, aren’t you?” He struggled out of his shirt, setting it on the arm of the sofa before diving back into kissing Crowley. Kissing Crowley was very nice. Aziraphale could do it all day long. Then Crowley moved against Aziraphale in a way that made his cock spring to attention. “Oh! Oh god, do that again.” Crowley did it again, and Aziraphale made a sound that was purely pornographic. “Fuucck...”</p><p> </p><p>“Want you so much, Aziraphale..” Crowley moaned, placing his hands on the crotch of Aziraphale’s trousers and tracing the bulge. Aziraphale groaned and bucked up into his hand. “Want to touch you...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes please...” Aziraphale said breathlessly. Crowley deftly undid his trousers, stroking him, and Aziraphale whimpered. “Oh god that feels so good...”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fuck Angel, you’re so big, so thick, god you fit my hand so good...” Crowley moaned, pumping the shaft. Aziraphale whined deep in his throat. “Want to touch me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” The answer was nearly a hiss, and Aziraphale wasted no time in undoing Crowley’s trousers and taking his cock in hand. “Oh god Crowley, you’re so thick..so long...ohhh...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pumped harder. “Oh god Aziraphale it’s so good, fuck you feel so damn good...” Their cocks pressed together, creating a delicious friction. “Angel, your hand is so good, you’re so fucking good at this, I...oh god Aziraphale, you’re so...I’m...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hold back...oh god Crowley this is so fucking amazing, your cock, your hand, god you feel so good, you...I...”</p><p> </p><p>They both came at the same time, their names on each others lips. Crowley fell against Aziraphale’s shoulder, panting hard. “Fucking hell, if it’s that good when it’s just a hand job, I can’t wait to see how good we can be in bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “Well, we could find out...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed him and shook his head. “No. I wanna take you to dinner first. I want to, um...court you. Show you that this isn’t just a physical thing for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blushed. “I look forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I fully intend to fuck your brains out afterwards. I just...I really want this to work. I want us to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worth The Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dinner date looms on the horizon. But some things happen first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: Worth The Wait</p><p> </p><p>Crowley woke up feeling slightly giddy. He grabbed his phone, peering at the date. Friday, August 6. He clutched the phone to his chest and let out a loud “Wahoo!” It was Date Day. Or, well, Date night. Tonight he was taking his angel out for the best dinner money could buy.</p><p> </p><p>As he was thinking these happy thoughts, the phone rang. Aziraphale’s smiling face came up on the screen, and Crowley answered, the grin already plastered on his face. “Hey Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, my dear. You know, I woke up this morning feeling rather happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lay back in bed, one arm above his head. “Yeah? Me too. Wonder if it’s for the same reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. Crowley could imagine him sitting at his small dining table, a cup of perfectly brewed tea in front of him. “I daresay it might be. What’s your reason?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled softly. “I got a date with an angel.” He said, sighing in happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s blush was audible. “Oh? Tell me about this angel of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s wonderful. He’s soft, and kind, and has the most lovely blond curls that look like a poofy cloud...”</p><p> </p><p>“They do not look like that!” Aziraphale protested, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“They do. A perfect, white, puffy cloud that I could bury my face in. He’s a bit old fashioned, doesn’t listen to anything but classical music and jazz. He’s got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, and they change depending on his mood. He’s wonderfully plump, with soft thighs that I could spend hours between. His cock is, well, quite….heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley!” Aziraphale laughed. “You darling.” He said in a soft tone. “Shall I tell you the reason for my happiness?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would seem I have a date with this gorgeous redhead. His hair is the color of fire, and oh so soft. It’s long, and it curls wonderfully at his shoulders. He’s about as skinny as a beanpole, but those legs of his! I could watch him walk all day long. He has the most gorgeous golden eyes, even if he doesn’t think so. He dresses in the latest fashions, and conveys an air of arrogance and bravado, when the truth is he’s one of the nicest, sweetest people I’ve ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“M not nice.” Crowley mumbled, feeling like he was about to float up to the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Pish. You just pretend to be an awful person so you don’t have to sell anything. If you were truly as nasty as you pretend to be you’d never have helped me and Adam that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>“So have you eaten breakfast yet?”</p><p>“Nah, just got up when you called. But don’t worry, I’ve still got those blueberry muffins you made for me. I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid. I’ll let you go so you can get some proper nutrition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Goodbye, Angel. See you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hung up and went into his kitchen. The muffins Aziraphale had made for him were sitting on the counter, and he grabbed one, popping it in the toaster oven to warm up. He went to brew his coffee and laughed. Poppy was curled up on top of the pot, her little snaky tongue darting in and out as she dreamed her little snake dreams. Crowley shook his head, then carefully lifted her up. She came awake, her eyes clearing. “Can’t stay there, little miss. It’s gonna get hot, and you don’t want to get burnt like last time, do you?” He asked, tracing a patch of skin that was a bit darker than the rest. She flicked out her tongue. “Let’s get you some breakfast, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>After a lovely breakfast of mice and water, Poppy curled herself around Crowley’s wrist and watched as he munched on his muffin and drank his coffee, scrolling through the news on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley finished his muffin and wiped up the crumbs. Whistling, he rinsed out his mug and headed for the shop proper. Time to start the day.</p><p> </p><p>He went to all the cages, feeding his babies and greeting them with enthusiasm, gushing to them about the date that he had with Aziraphale that night. “I’ve only known him a week,” he told Camo the chameleon, who blinked at him, “but I think he might be the one, you know? We’ve spent so much time together already, I mean we’ve been going to lunch or the park almost every day, and he calls me every morning, and I get this floaty feeling whenever I talk to him or see him, and his smile when I compliment him makes the sun look dim, and he’s so kind, and sweet, and...”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m so dopy for him that I’ve got hearts for pupils, and I’m walking around with little hearts hanging over my head like a cartoon character, and if I was any more obvious there would be a big heart shaped neon sign over my head with “I’m in love” flashing in bright red letters.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned and stared at Anathema, who had come in at some point without him even noticing. He prayed to a deity he didn’t believe in that his face wasn’t as red as his hair. “When uh...when did you get here?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>Anathema grinned. “Right when you were talking about how you get all floaty around Aziraphale, how he’s got the most wonderful smile and..” Crowley blushed. Anathema giggled. “You really do like him, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah. I really do. I just...Ana, do I deserve him?”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema gaped at him. “Wha..of course you do! You deserve to be happy. I may be your employee, but I was your friend first. And as your friend, I am telling you. You deserve this. You deserve him.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked down and mumbled something. Anathema scowled. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Said that I never thanked you for making me realize Luke was...”</p><p> </p><p>“A Grade A Fuckwit?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Yeah. That. He...did a number on me, you know.” Ana nodded, placing her hand on his arm. “Made me think that I was stupid just because I stuttered. He...never let me talk about my snakes because I’d always get so excited, and start to stutter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a breath. “The...the other day, Aziraphale and I were in the park, just people watching, and he asked me to tell him about snakes. And I just started, gushing, you know, throwing out random facts, and telling him my favorite snakes, and what it was like going to school for herpetology, and..I started talking about this boa I met named Barney. How he was really sweet, and nice, and..I got stuck trying to say his name. I must have said “Buh Buh Buh Buh” for nearly ten minutes before I managed to finally blurt it out. And I’m mortified, you know? Here I am sitting with this profoundly lovely guy, and I can’t even spit out a name. I kept imagining what Luke would do. How he would finish my words and make me feel even dumber than I already did. But Aziraphale, he just..smiled and told me that Barney was a very nice name. And I think...no, I’m pretty sure that was the moment I realized that I loved him. He accepted me, Ana. He didn’t laugh at me, or...pat me on the head and tell me what a good job I did. He’s...amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema gave him a one armed hug. “Well, so are you. Now, put on your best scowl, otherwise your reputation might be wrecked.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley threw his head back and laughed. “We can’t have that, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>The morning routine went as normal. Crowley tossed out a teenager that wanted to buy a snake ‘because they’re cool’, telling him in no uncertain terms that ‘snakes are work, not ornaments’ and a nosy old bag who kept asking him inane questions about why he was allowing ‘the merchandise’ (ie, Poppy, who was in her usual spot wrapped around his arm) to run lose in the shop.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell jangled, and Crowley looked up from the counter. “Hey. Adam, right?” The boy nodded. “What brings you here? Is Henry okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s good. Mum and I are having lunch with Uncle Azi. Today’s Mum’s birthday, and they always have lunch together. I didn’t want to go, because they get real somber sometimes, so Uncle Azi said that I should come and see you and say, um...” Adam cleared his throat. “You are invited to lunch so Adam has someone to talk to when Deidre and I go down memory lane together.” Adan grinned. “So do you wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kid, I’d love to. Give me a second to put Poppy up. Or...do you want to?” He came over to Adam, holding out his hand. Adam’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course. Here, hold your hand out so she can go onto it. There ya go. You’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam grinned. “I hold Henry a lot. I read to him. He likes The Jungle Book.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “I bet he does. Okay, Poppy’s cage is right here. You put Henry in his cage, right?” Adam nodded. “Same idea for Poppy. There we go.” He looked over at the boy. “Adam, um...I like your uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, I...like like him. And well, you seem like a pretty neat kid, and...”</p><p> </p><p>Adam stared at him. “I know. Uncle Azi like likes you too. He deserves a boyfriend, and you’re cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“You hardly know me, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam blinked solemnly. “You like snakes. That makes you cool.” Crowley couldn’t argue with that logic. “C’mon, they’re waiting for us at that fish place.” He grabbed Crowley’s hand and tugged him towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anathema, who had watched the whole thing in silence from behind the python cage, grinned to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Deidre Young, nee Fell, turned out to be a sweet, gentle woman with the same bright smile as Aziraphale. She greeted Crowley warmly, laughingly brushing off his apology of not giving her a present. “You didn’t even know, Mr. Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>She beamed at him. “Okay, just Crowley then. Aziraphale’s been gushing about you for the past week, and I am very glad to meet you in person.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked over at the blushing bookseller. “Oh? And do I measure up to the gushing?”</p><p> </p><p>Deidre made a show of looking him up and down. “I’d say you pass muster. Now, I’ve never been here myself, but Aziraphale tells me the food is delicious, and I do like sushi.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam made a face. “Ew.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed, nudging him. “Don’t worry, kid, there’s cooked stuff too.” Adam looked profoundly relieved.</p><p> </p><p>They ordered their lunches and drinks. Deidre sipped at her green tea. “So...I heard from Mother yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stiffened, and Crowley automatically reached over and took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. “Oh? What did she want?”</p><p> </p><p>Deidre snorted. “Oh, the usual. To ask me if I regretted marrying so ‘beneath me’.” Crowley blinked at her. “My husband, Arthur, he’s what my parents would consider ‘lower class’. He makes a living as a grocer. He’s a sweet, wonderful man, but because he doesn’t come from money, or indeed have any ambitions towards that, my parents are convinced he married me because I am well off, when the truth is he had no idea of my wealth until a year after Adam was born.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale picked up the thread. “See, our brothers, they both married the right kind of women. Wealthy ones whose parents had the same connections that ours did. Gabriel’s wife Michael is up for council woman, and they’ve got this ostentatious house outside London. Sandalphon and his wife Uriel are both in Parliament. And, of course, they married women.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “You know, I can just picture the looks on your parents’ faces if you walked in the house with me on your arm.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Mother would faint, I just know it. With those tight pants and that walk of yours? She’d be screaming for the hills.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could really send her and come swanning in wearing a dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that would be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam looked up from his chicken. “Boys don’t wear dresses.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “Remind me to show you some old fashion photos. And I’ve worn dresses before.”</p><p> </p><p>Deidre looked fascinated. “Really? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm...well...I like wearing them sometimes. I...d’you know what genderfluid is?” Deidre shook her head. Crowley started to answer, when Adam spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, my friend Pepper told me about it. It’s when a person is sometimes a boy and sometimes a girl. And sometimes both. Is that what you are?” Crowley nodded. “Cool. Mum, can I get fried ice cream for dessert?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Deidre said. “I may get the cheesecake. Aziraphale, what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...the crème brulee sounds lovely. I’ll share with you, okay Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was doing his best to not break down in public. “Uh...yeah, sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>After dessert, Adam and Mrs. Young said their goodbyes and left. Aziraphale and Crowley went back to the bookshop, Aziraphale saying that he had some lovely wine and it would be a shame to drink alone. Once they were inside and on the couch, Aziraphale sat next to him. “You can let it go now, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked at him, then fell into his arms, sobbing in happiness. “They...accepted me. You...accepted me. Y y y ...”</p><p> </p><p>“Take all the time you need, my love.” Aziraphale whispered, stroking his spine. “I’m in no hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“D d d on’t d...deser...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled back and took off his glasses, looking into Aziraphale’s eyes. “An...An...Angel, y y y you are..s s so wuh wuh wuh wonderful. O on...only kn..kn..known y...y..you a wuh...wuh week, an...and...guh guh god I wuh wuh wish I cou..could sto...stop stut..stutt...stuttering an...and...cuh...come out and suh...say it!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stroked his cheek. “You can.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a deep, deep breath. “A...Aziraphale, I..luh...luh...love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s entire body seemed to light up. He giggled in glee and kissed Crowley. “Oh, my darling, I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!” Crowley squealed out. Aziraphale laughed, nodding. “WAHOO!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nearly fell off the couch. “Wahoo indeed. Now, please kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley climbed into his lap and proceeded to snog him senseless. He was just starting to pull off Aziraphale’s shirt when his mobile rang. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ana’s voice came out. “Boss, we got a situation here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, handle it yourself. I’m about to go down on an angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god TMI! No, but seriously, you better get over here.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned. “Anathema, what is so important that it’s worth interrupting sexy times?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em><b>She’s </b></em>back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, bloody buggering fuck. Okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes. You know the rule. DO NOT LET HER TOUCH ANY OF THE ANIMALS.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked concerned. “Everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it will be. Just gotta deal with something. Damn it, and I really wanted to suck you off.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale grinned. “Well, you can always do it after dinner. And possibly more.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan. Speaking of, I’m picking you up at eight. Wear something dressy casual.” He gave the bookseller a quick kiss before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived at his store, Anathema pointed towards the chameleon cages, where a woman was standing, a scowl on her face. Sighing, Crowley walked over. “Mrs. Denton, I’ve told you you were banned. Now get the fuck out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how heartless and cruel it is to keep these animals caged? You should be ashamed! You’re no better than a...prison guard! Look at that poor creature! Look how lethargic he is!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a fucking chameleon. They’re not known for their sprinting. Now leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Torturer! Prison guard! You just keep these animals in cages because you can! I’ll report you! I’m going to free all of them!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned. “Look, you crazy old bat...” He fell silent when he noticed something. “You know what? Go ahead. In fact, looks like you’ve already started.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pointed at her leg. “Yeah, must have freed that one without Miss Device noticing. Good job, that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Denton looked down and shrieked. Poppy, being the friendly snake that she was, was climbing up New Person’s leg,hoping to say hi. Mrs. Denton kicked out, and Poppy went flying. Ana shot out from behind the counter and caught her before she could hit the ground. Poppy hissed, and Ana cooed to her.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned to Mrs. Denton, fury on every line of his body. “OUT. NOW. And if you so much as set a TOE in my shop again, I will have you arrested.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Denton left, and Crowley rushed over to Ana. “She okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Ana nodded. Crowley held out his hand, and Poppy slithered over. “Oh, my sweet little Poppy Corn, did that mean lady scare you? Poor thing. How about an extra mouse, for a treat? You like that? Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema grinned. “You are such a sap with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nuzzled her. “Well, she’s my baby. My sweet little Poppy Corn.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana laughed. “Aziraphale’s got competition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, he thinks she’s sweet too, and Poppy likes him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww. So where are you taking him for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. “Made reservations at the Ritz.”</p><p> </p><p>“WOW!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I wanted this to be special, you know? Because he’s special.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dining At The Ritz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley has a surprise for Aziraphale, and Aziraphale has one for Crowley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five: Dining At The Ritz</p><p> </p><p>Crowley held the tie up to the mirror. It was dark red, with bits of black sewn in. “What do you think, Poppy? Tie or no tie?”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy flicked out her tongue. Crowley nodded. “Yeah, it looks better with the tie.” He deftly tied and knotted it, gazing at himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he cleaned up rather nice. Instead of his usual skinny jeans, he wore a pair of black dress slacks. His shirt was a deep burgundy, and he had opted to go for a black suit jacket. He had combed and (somewhat) tamed his hair, letting it fall free to his shoulders rather than tying it up in his usual pony tail. He had even foregone his normal steel toed boots for a pair of dress shoes(black, of course). At the last minute, he had screwed up all his courage and applied smoky eyeliner and lipstick, adding as a last accessory a pair of hoop earrings shaped like snakes. His nail polish was a deep red.</p><p> </p><p>He snapped a selfie and texted Anathema, with “?” being the only message.</p><p> </p><p>Two minutes later, he heard his phone ping. He picked it up, laughing at the “!!!” and the thumbs up emoji. Feeling much better about his choice of outfit, he grabbed his keys, and after depositing Poppy in her cage, headed out to his car.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up into the spot in front of the bookshop, straightened his tie in the rear view mirror, then took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, strolled casually up the steps, and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>It swung open seconds later. “Hey Angel, ready to...GUH.” Crowley’s voice died in his throat as he took in Aziraphale. The bookseller was dressed in his usual cream and gold colors, but he wore a dress suit that seemed to almost cling to his lovely curves. His hair was as puffy and soft looking as always, and he had on a tie that was a light brown. The colors made his blue eyes seem even bluer. “Uh….uh….uh...” Crowley’s jaw flapped.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was having practically the same reaction. “Crowley, you look...good.” He squeaked out. Crowley blinked, then shook himself and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? You too. Ready for the night of your life?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale beamed. “I am indeed.” Crowley took his arm and led him over to his car. Aziraphale looked at it, then at Crowley. “Oh my goodness, you own a Bentley?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley preened. “Yeah. Bought her when I was in Uni. She was a hunk of junk, let me tell you. But I saw what she could be. Spent almost seven years restoring her to her true glory.” He gently patted the bonnet. “Course, it was another thing that...” Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s arm. “Forget it. C’mon, let’s go eat.” He opened the door for Aziraphale, smiling at his blush.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Aziraphale was clinging to the door handle, eyes screwed shut. “Crowley, could you please slow down?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Shit, yeah, I’m sorry. Meant to tell you I’ve a bit of a lead foot.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an understatement,” Aziraphale muttered under his breath. Crowley looked over at him and grinned wickedly. Aziraphale glared back.</p><p>“So, where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head as he took a sharp turn. Aziraphale squeaked in terror. “Can’t tell you that, it would ruin the surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale just clutched his seat and prayed it would be over soon.</p><p> </p><p>The car squealed to a stop. Aziraphale unbuckled and got out, only barely stopping himself from kissing the ground. He settled instead for leaning against the car. “I am NEVER driving anywhere with you EVER again! From now on, you pick dates that are in walking distance!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Okay, Angel, but if I did that it would mean that we’d never come back here, and I think once you turn around and see where we are, you might change your mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale snorted and turned. “I highly doubt...that.” His jaw dropped. “Th..The Ritz? You..we...the Ritz?!” His voice hit a height that he was sure only dogs could hear. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley walked over and took his arm. “Made the reservations a week ago. Ready to dine at the Ritz, Angel?” Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley led him inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my...it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley led them over to the reservation desk. The girl behind it smiled at them. “Welcome to the Ritz. Did you have a reservation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, should be under Crowley. Party of two, for eight?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl pulled up the list on her computer. “Ah, here we are. Mr. Crowley, if you and your companion would follow me.” The hostess led them to their table, right next to the piano. “Your server will be with you shortly. Would you gentlemen care to start with some wine or spirits from our bar?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love a scotch on the rocks.” Aziraphale said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell the bartender. For you, sir?” She asked Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, same. Neat for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get those orders in right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked around, still not fully believing he was in the actual Ritz. “I used to dream about dining here. Mother and Father come here sometimes for fundraisers, political dinners. Oh god I do hope tonight isn’t...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley squeezed his hand. “I promise, if you see your parents you have my permission to hide under the table.” Aziraphale laughed. “So why didn’t you go with them?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight interruption in the conversation when their server came over with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Aziraphale got Chilean seabass, and Crowley ordered a steak, cooked medium rare. Once the server had left, Aziraphale sipped at his scotch and answered.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean aside from the fact that I wasn’t allowed? Political dinners are right up there with root canals when it comes to fun factor. Though at least with root canals you know they’ll be over at some point. Dinners can last for what seems like an eternity. And um...well, the last time I went to one, I sort of...well...caused a riot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You WOT?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “It was a fundraiser for some ghastly ‘charity’ that supported conversion therapy, wanted to make laws restricting LGBTQIA people even more, that sort of thing. Mother had told us boys that we were to go up to the podium and pledge a certain amount to this charity. I think my contribution was supposed to be five thousand pounds, and I was to make a speech about how wonderful the values of this charity were, and all that rot.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of his Scotch, trying not to gape at ‘five thousand pounds’. “That must have stung something fierce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. By that time, I already knew I was gay, so I decided to, well, give everyone the proverbial finger, as it were. So after Gabriel and Sandy made their speech, I went up. I had the speech Mother had written for me. I looked at it, crumpled it up, then proceeded to explain to the entire room that I had no intention of pledging any amount of money to such a bigoted, hateful organization, and that I was instead going to give it all to various places that helped the queer community.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley leaned forward, chin in hand. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took a sedate sip of scotch. “I believe the phrase is ‘All hell broke lose.’ Mother and Father just sat there looking like they had seen a ghost, my brothers were glaring at me, people were shouting and calling me all sorts of dreadful names. I walked off the podium and out of the restaurant. Went home, looked up several queer friendly charities, and sent them the money.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Mother never allowed her to get involved. Said it wasn’t ladylike. Deidre didn’t mind, said it left her able to spend her money as she saw fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “We barely had two shillings to rub together growing up, y’know? Mum was a seamstress, and she barely made enough to keep us fed. Dad worked construction, but there would be months where he had no job offers because nothing was being built. I’d do odd jobs around the neighborhood. I worked my way through Uni. Got in on a merit based scholarship. When I was in my second year, my Gran died and left us some money. I got five thousand pounds. I used it to put a down payment on the building that would become my shop. Mum and Dad got ten thousand each. That combined with the money they had saved up over the years was enough for them to go on a long vacation. And they’ve been on it ever since.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale started to say something when the food arrived. “Oh! Oh, this looks scrummy!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Yeah, it does.” He took a bite of his steak. Damn, that was good. He watched as Aziraphale speared a piece of flaky fish on his fork and raised it to pink, plump lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhhh...” Aziraphale let out a moan that would have made a seasoned porn star blush. Crowley had to clench his fists in his lap to keep from leaping across the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Good?” He squeaked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavenly” Aziraphale moaned. Crowley leaned forward, eyes fixed on him. “How’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, s’good.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale delicately dabbed at his mouth. “My dear, I meant to tell you earlier, but those earrings are lovely. As is your makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. “Thanks. Got the earrings at this second hand shop in Brighton. I saw them and I just..had to have them. They’re gold plated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they suit you beautifully. Do you wear earrings often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Don’t wear much jewelry. Easier with my job. No chance of one of my animals accidentally swallowing something. But I could definitely wear some on our dates. If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like that very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Over dessert(Crepes Suzette) and two glasses of delicious port, Aziraphale suddenly was struck with a brilliant idea. He excused himself, siting a need for the powder room. Once out of the restaurant proper, he went over to the concierge desk. “Er, pardon me, I realize this is horribly last minute, but I don’t suppose you have any rooms available?”</p><p> </p><p>The concierge tapped a few keys. “I’m afraid all we have left is the penthouse suite, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale grinned. “Yes, that would be ideal.” He pulled out a slim black card. The concierge took it. “I’ll be needing two key cards, oh and have some champagne and chocolate strawberries waiting when my companion and I arrive, if you would be so kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Fell.” The concierge activated the key cards and handed them over. “Have a lovely night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I plan on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked up as he came back to the table. “Was beginning to think you fell in.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale grinned. “No, I was just executing a surprise of my own. Bit last minute, but it worked. Here.” He handed Crowley his key card.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“The surprise. I booked us the penthouse for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You what?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him a chaste kiss. “I am having such a lovely time. I don’t want this date to end.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped. “Yeah, me neither.”</p><p> </p><p>The penthouse was, without a doubt, one of the plushiest places Crowley had ever been in. “Wow. Angel, this is...wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is rather lovely, isn’t it. Oh, good, they remembered my order.” Resting on a table that probably cost more than Crowley made in six months was a platter of strawberries dipped in chocolate and an ice bucket with a champagne bottle. Two flutes stood next to the strawberries. Aziraphale examined the champagne, whistling in approval. “Yes, this will do nicely.” He popped the top and poured them each a glass. “Here’s to...decadence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Decadence?” Crowley asked, a grin on his face. Aziraphale nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes. Because, you see, I have a plan. Shall I tell you what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looped his hands around Crowley’s tie and pulled him down so they were face to face. “I am going to drag you into that bedroom over there, take your clothes off, then lay you on the bed and, using this champagne and those strawberries, drive you insane with lust. I am then going to fuck your brains out and leave you a panting, shaking mess. How’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngk.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. “Lovely. Do be a dear and grab the strawberries. I’ll get the champagne.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grabbed the platter and eagerly followed Aziraphale. Once in the bedroom, Aziraphale set the champagne on the nightstand, motioning for Crowley to do the same with the strawberries. “Good. Now, let’s see what we can do about getting you naked.” Aziraphale tugged at Crowley’s tie, loosening it and pulling it off. He draped it over a nearby chair, then began unbuttoning Crowley’s shirt. Crowley reached for Aziraphale, and the bookseller batted his hand away. “Nuh uh, no touching. Hands at your sides.” Whining, Crowley obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got his shirt opened. “Oh, you are lovely, aren’t you?” He placed a kiss on Crowley’s sternum. Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale stroked his nipple, and Crowley’s whimper became a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale...”</p><p> </p><p>“Patience, my dear.” Aziraphale took his time undressing Crowley, fingers deftly stroking each patch of bare flesh that was revealed. He stroked Crowley’s cock, eliciting a harsh whine. “Now, on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hastened to obey. He had never been more turned on in his life. Aziraphale smiled. “Now, my turn.” Crowley watched, panting and already hard as a rock, as Aziraphale slowly undressed. By the time the bookseller was fully nude, Crowley was pretty sure that he was going to come without a hand on him.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale climbed into bed, settling himself next to Crowley. “Open your mouth, dear.” Crowley did, and Aziraphale selected a strawberry from the platter and placed it to Crowley’s lips. “Bite.” Eyes fixed on Aziraphale, Crowley bit down, letting the chocolate flavor suffuse his tongue. Aziraphale then took the champagne glass and poured a small amount into his mouth. “Swallow.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley swallowed, and Aziraphale grabbed a strawberry for himself. He took a bite, followed by a sip of champagne, then leaned in and kissed Crowley deeply. Crowley kissed back, moaning.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pushed Crowley onto his back, then straddled him, champagne flute in one hand and strawberries in the other. “Now...let’s have some fun.” He dribbled a trail of champagne down Crowley’s chest, then traced another trail with the strawberries. Crowley whined in want. Aziraphale bent down, licking up the champagne, letting his tongue swirl around Crowley’s nipples. Crowley keened, hips bucking.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made his way down Crowley, alternating between champagne and strawberries. Crowley’s whine was steady, and he was pretty sure he was babbling.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cock with a strawberry. “So lovely...” He looked Crowley straight in the eyes, then bit down. Crowley gave a strangled moan. Aziraphale smirked, then dribbled the last of the champagne on Crowley’s throbbing cock. “Now..let’s see if this delectable looking cock tastes as delicious as it looks.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale swallowed him down, and Crowley nearly achieved orbit. He dug his hands into Aziraphale’s hair, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he was treated to what was probably the world’s most perfect oral. Aziraphale was doing things with his mouth that defied description. Crowley couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but buck mindlessly into Aziraphale’s mouth and babble nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t come so much as explode, Aziraphale’s name pouring from his mouth in a shriek. He came to, panting and gasping for breath. “Oh...god...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale made his way up, kissing and sucking on him. “Oh my dear, if you react like that to my mouth, wait until you feel my cock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...god...” Crowley whined. Aziraphale placed two fingers on Crowley’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck.” Crowley took Aziraphale’s fingers into his mouth, sucking. Aziraphale withdrew them after a few minutes, then deftly traced Crowley’s ass. “I’m going to open you up, fill you with my cock, and fuck you until you can’t walk. Would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes please please please” Crowley whined. Aziraphale probed his entrance with a finger, and Crowley howled.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale slid a finger inside, then another, working him open. Crowley babbled something that sounded like ‘ngel, oh fuck...’ “I am clean, so you don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“M’too...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale reached over and grabbed a small bottle that Crowley hadn’t noticed before. “S’that lube?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh’n did...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “I put it on the table earlier. You just didn’t see it. It was in my pocket.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “You...wot?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sat on his haunches and slicked himself up, making sure to take his time. “Oh, I planned on fucking you tonight. I just thought it would be at my flat, and not the penthouse of the Ritz. But, well, you picked this place for dinner, and my plans changed. Much for the better, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngk.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. “Grab the headboard.” Crowley wrapped his hands around the wrought iron. Aziraphale lined himself up, then slammed in.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s breath was knocked from his body. Aziraphale set an almost brutal pace, pulling out and thrusting back in over and over. It was hard, brutal, almost punishing…</p><p> </p><p>And Crowley was in fucking heaven. He wrapped his legs around Aziraphale’s waist and begged for him to go faster, harder. Aziraphale kissed him, their tongues tangling together. “You like this, don’t you? You love it hard and rough, don’t you? God, Crowley, if you could see yourself, see how utterly gorgeous and debauched you look. The sounds you make, such beautiful sounds, my love. You’re so fucking perfect like this...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes yes god Aziraphale this is so fucking good you are so fucking good please fuck me harder...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale took Crowley’s cock in his hand. “So big, so thick my love, promise me you’ll fuck me with this lovely cock, I can’t wait for that...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, anything...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale pumped Crowley’s cock, whispering filthy promises into his ear. “I’m going to wreck you, ruin you for anyone else, take you to the height of pleasure...you’re so hot, so tight around me...Can you come for me, my love? Can you come undone, ruined?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley keened, fucking into Aziraphale’s fist. “Yes...please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, my perfect one...come for me...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley came, his back arching off the bed. He was pretty sure he was screaming, and stars were bursting before his eyes. He felt Aziraphale come seconds later, Crowley’s name a cry on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s head lolled on the pillow. He was panting like he had just run a marathon. With a great effort, he managed to look up at a grinning Aziraphale. “Gnnn...”</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nnng...” Crowley’s limbs felt very loose. He didn’t want to move. He was pretty sure he couldn’t anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale slid out of bed and went into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. He cleaned them both up, then pulled Crowley into an embrace. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm hmm.” Crowley said, eyes already sliding shut. “Y’too.”</p><p> </p><p>They drifted off to sleep, limbs tangled together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Love Love Me Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a lovely day spent together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six: Love Love Me Do</p><p> </p><p>Crowley woke the next morning feeling blissfully sore. He stretched, yawned, and stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his lips as he recalled the events of the night before. Who knew that the soft bookseller was such a master at making love? Aziraphale had seemed to almost intuitively know just what it was that Crowley wanted, and had given it to him in spades. Crowley felt as wrung out as an old rag, and more satiated and satisfied than he ever had in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Unbidden, his mind dredged up memories of Luke and their ‘time’ together. Luke had been as aggressive as Aziraphale in bed, but in a different way. With Aziraphale, Crowley felt wrung out with pleasure. Aziraphale had made sure that Crowley experienced orgasm(and dear <b>Lord</b><span> had Crowley experienced orgasm-some of the most intense he’d ever had), all the while making sure at the same time that he was still feeling safe and loved. Luke had simply taken, concerned more with his own pleasure than that of Crowley, and many times had left Crowley frustrated at Luke’s refusal to allow him to climax. As far as Luke was concerned, once he(Luke) came, sex was over. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley detached himself from Aziraphale and went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face and staring at his reflection. “Stop bloody thinking about him. You just had the most perfect night of your life with the most perfect man in existence. Stop thinking about that wanker.” Sighing, he did his business and walked back into the bedroom, mind still whirling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Crowley?” Aziraphale’s voice was thick with sleep. “Dearest, what’s wrong?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley sat on the edge of the bed. “W...was I good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked. “Hmm? What do you mean? You were fantastic, my love. Come here.” He held out his arms, and Crowley came into his embrace, sighing. Aziraphale kissed the top of his head. “What brings that question up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Um...L...he used to say that I was shit in bed, and that I was lucky he um...deigned to touch me, but he never...um...it was always about him, you know? He was...rough, but not in the way you were.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stroked his spine. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>He...hurt me. Deliberately. And...um...a lot of, no most of the time once he...finished, that was it. He’d almost never let me come. And </span><span>he...even if I wasn’t in the mood he would still...” Crowley shuddered. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, darling. I am so sorry you had to live with that. I didn’t...trigger anything by being, well, a bit aggressive, did I?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “Nah, Angel, it was all me. Luke did a real number on me. If it wasn’t for Anathema, I’d probably still be with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>How did you meet her?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “At Uni, believe it or not. I was in the library looking at books on snakes-big shock, right? Anyway, she was in the same aisle as me, and we both grabbed for the same book. Ana got it first, and I not so politely told her that I needed it, and to give it back right now. She gives me this look, turns around and marches right up to the check out counter. I’m following, cussing her out. She gets up to the counter, looks me dead in the eye, and checks the book out. I was furious. She turned around and walked out, leaving me standing there completely dumbfounded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed. “Hardly an auspicious meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “Yeah. The next morning I was in the cafe having breakfast when the self same book suddenly materializes on my table. I look up, and sure enough, there she is. She informs me that she’s read it already. I’m staring at her, and she grabs my hand and shakes it, introducing herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh my. What did you do?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Gaped at her for about four minutes before remembering basic manners. So then she sits down next to me and very solemnly informs me that ‘the cards’ said we were going to be friends. She’s big into the occult, that sort of thing.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ah.” Aziraphale stretched. “Hmm, I’m feeling a bit peckish. What do you say we call Room Service and have them bring up some breakfast? You could continue your story while we eat.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a lovely breakfast was ordered, and the two of them sitting at the table, Crowley picked up where he had left off. “Turned out Ana’s ‘cards’ were right. We got on like a house on fire. She could be just as snarky and sarcastic as me, and being American meant that she was much more vocal. She’s the main reason I don’t stutter as much as I used to. Her aunt Agnes is a speech therapist, and she taught Ana a few methods.” Crowley took a sip of coffee. “I’ll never forget the first time she met Luke. We had gone out to dinner, and Ana just happened to be there with this nerdy guy that worked at the library, Newt. So she of course spots me and drags Newt over, Oh, and let me tell you, if you ever want another case of opposites attract, look no further than her and Newt. He’s like, the poster boy for nerds. But he dotes on her. I keep asking when he’s going to finally pop the question, but Ana doesn’t seem to be in any hurry. Anyway, they come over and introductions are made. Ana looks at Luke, and I can almost feel the anger coming off her. She coldly tells us to have a good night, then turns and stalks away, Newt trailing after her with this look of bewilderment on his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh dear.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah. So the next morning I found her and of course asked what the hell last night was about. I was still starry eyed about Luke then, even though he was beginning to show his true colors. I was just...in denial. She flat out told me that she would not ever be friends with him, and that being with him was not a good thing. I got mad, and we had a serious row. It ended with me stomping off and swearing to never speak to her again.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale speared a piece of bacon and chewed, sighing at the salty taste. “I take it that didn’t last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>No, it didn’t. About...two weeks later, Luke got...physical. In a bad way. I don’t...remember what I did, but the next thing I know he’s punched me in the face and walked out of the dorm we shared. I just sort of...stared after him, begging for him to come back, telling him I was sorry. I started to go after him when my phone rang. It was Ana, and the first thing she says when I answer is ‘What did he do?’ I asked her what she meant, and she says, ‘Luke. What did he do?’ I deny that he did anything, that everything was just tickety boo, and hang up. Ten minutes later, she shows up unannounced and walks into the dorm like she owns the place. She’s got a pack of cider and a carton of ice cream, and she bluntly informs me that she’s not leaving until both are empty.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. “Quite the bribe. Did it work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, it did. We sat and drank and ate and talked. Eventually, she brought the conversation around to Luke, and, I couldn’t lie to her anymore. I couldn’t lie to myself. I just...broke down in tears. Told her about how he belittled me, how he acted loving and sweet in public and treated me like less than dirt when we were alone. How he constantly made fun of my stutter, called me an idiot, retarded, had me halfway convinced I was illiterate, how I dreamed every night about leaving him but never could work up the courage. He would constantly accuse me of cheating if I so much as acted friendly towards another guy. He even ruined this great platonic friendship I had with </span><span>this guy Joseph </span><span>our f</span><span>irst</span><span> year. Luke </span><span>scared him so bad that he transferred. And of course I got a blistering lecture about how it was ‘for my own good.’ </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>What did Ana do?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley cupped his hands around the coffee cup. “Told me to pack. She and Newt were living off campus, and they had an extra room. God, Luke was pissed when he found out. Came storming over, and demanded that I come back. Ana just stood in the door, staring him down.” Crowley would never, ever forget that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span>Anthony, I swear to fucking god, if you do not get your sorry ass out here in the next ten seconds, I am coming in and dragging you out!”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ana glared at him. “Try it and I’ll lay you flat. Anthony’s not going anywhere with you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh, shut up, you interfering bitch! Anthony. Out here. NOW!” Luke’s shout was loud, and Crowley flinched. He looked over at Newt, who looked as scared as Crowley felt, but ready to back up Ana should anything happen. Crowley found himself thinking of the week he had been here, and the easy camaraderie between Newt and Ana. How devoted they were, how sweet Newt acted around her. Luke had never been like that, he thought. Not ever. </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anthony, GET OUT HERE NOW.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crowley blinked, then stared right at him. “NO.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in present day, Aziraphale and Crowley had moved to the couch. Crowley wrapped himself around his angel, both of them wearing nothing but the very comfy hotel robes. “Luke went nuts. He started for me, and Ana, true to her word, laid him out with one punch. He left, but not before telling me it wasn’t over. The next morning, I get the paper and there it is in lurid black and white. University Student Dies in Crash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You said before that you ‘celebrated’?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed mirthlessly. “Oh, I did. Got dead drunk. Another reason why Ana’s my best friend. She dragged me back and got me sobered up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>How did she come to be in your employ?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, that was a guarantee from the second I opened. She had supported me through the whole endeavor, and she was just as eager for it to work as I was. I also knew that she was the only person that wouldn’t take shit from me. Most customers that see us don’t realize our true relationship.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed him for several moments. “I would very much like to get to know her as you do. Perhaps some night we could have a double date with her and Newt, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah. Umm..how about tomorrow night?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Won’t that be too soon?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nah, Ana’s a wiz at planning last minute things. Let’s see...eight am, she’ll be awake by now.” </span><span>He dialed Ana’s number. “Hello? Hey Ana, didn’t wake you, did I?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>No, I’m good. So, how was last night?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Really, really good. And no, I’m not going to go into detail. Let’s just say...we’re still at the hotel.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>The hotel? Thought you just went to...oh my god, you spent the night there?! Which room?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Penthouse.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Anthony Crowley, if you ever let that man go I will hex you so hard your ten times great grandchildren will be cursed.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Noted. Speaking of, Aziraphale wants to get to know you a bit better. He’s suggested that maybe the four of us could go on a double date tomorrow night. Would you and Newt be up for that?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, sounds great. Listen, lover boy, are you going to need me to open?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nah, the store can stay closed. Just stop by and feed them. And give Poppy a kiss for me.” He hung up, grinning. “All set.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’re not opening?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “I...wuh...want to spend the day with you. I...if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s smile took up his whole face. “That would be lovely. Did you have any plans?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Um, well, could we go to the botanical gardens? Plants are the other thing I love, and the gardens are one of my favorite places. They’ve got a tea room. I’ve never been in, but maybe we could have lunch there?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>That sounds delightful.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After checking out, Crowley drove them to the gardens, making sure to go at a pace that wouldn’t give Aziraphale a heart attack. As it was Saturday, the gardens were a bit busy, but not overcrowded. Crowley and Aziraphale walked down the paths, Crowley pointing out his favorite flora, waxing rhapsodical. Aziraphale listened, fascinated. “...</span>
  <span>likes to hide in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm? I’m so sorry, I blanked out for a second. What was that?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “I said I’ve got a few plants in my flat. Poppy likes to hide in them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’m certain she does. Now, I do believe you promised lunch.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley offered Aziraphale his arm. “I sure did, Angel. Let’s go see what they have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tea room turned out to have a rather nice luncheon menu, with some delicious teas. Aziraphale had a steak and kidney pie paired up with a very nice Oolong, and Crowley had a prawn sandwich and a cup of coffee. For dessert they split a rather large chocolate crepe cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Well, this has certainly been a most lovely day so far.” Aziraphale said, hand linked in Crowley’s as they walked down the drive towards the Bentley. “Was there anything else you wanted to do besides the gardens?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nah. Day’s still young, so it’s your turn to pick the next place we go.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm..would you object to the museum? I have a membership, and can get us both in for free.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nah, sounds good.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the museum, they went to the park(Crowley’s idea), then to several antique stores and bookshops(Aziraphale’s), then finally to the planetarium(Crowley’s idea). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>One of these days I’m gonna take you out to the country, where there’s no light pollution, and we’ll have a midnight picnic under the stars. How’s that sound, Angel?” Crowley asked as they wandered through the exhibits. “Get a blanket, maybe get a bit...frisky?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed dreamily. “It sounds absolutely perfect. When would be a good night?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm...” Crowley opened his phone, grinning. “Perseid meteor shower perks this week. Best time is between midnight and two am. Think you could stay up that late?” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Considering I’m an insomniac, yes.’</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gulped. “I...I’m sorry, I didn’t know...you...were you up all night last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>No. The insomnia comes and goes. Sometimes it goes for days at a time. It also helped that I had quite the heater in bed with me. I don’t know if you realize it, but you run quite hot.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Y’re warm too.S’nice.” Crowley said, blushing. Aziraphale kissed his cheek. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Sweet thing.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the planetarium, they drove to the bookshop, where Aziraphale opened a bottle of wine. Crowley cuddled up to him on the sofa. “Aziraphale?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hmm?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>This is the best day I’ve ever spent with anyone.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>The feeling is very mutual, my love.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>S funny, I never really...just, you know, spent time with someone. Oh, I do with Ana, but it’s not the same, you know? Luke would...he never let me do something that I wanted. He got to dictate what we did, and if I didn’t like it, too bad. He dragged me to parties full of people like him.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale frowned. “Darling, what was his last name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Morningstar.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked shocked. “As in Morningstar Enterprises?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, that’s him. I was his dirty little secret, the gutter rat. After all, when you’re the heir apparent of a huge </span><span>media</span><span> company, you don’t want your family to know that your boyfriend is really this broke, worthless waste. He would coach me on how to behave when in...that world. It’s why I knew how to act at the Ritz last night. He’d also take every chance he could to remind me that I would never belong.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale snorted. “Darling, as someone who grew up in that world and has happily left it behind, </span>
  <span>belonging is supremely overrated. I am highly content with where I am now, not having to put on a facade and pretending to be something I’m not. Does it bother you, me coming from wealth and privilege?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley paused. “I...it did, at first. When I learned what your last name was, I had a moment where I thought, what if he turns out like Luke, flaunting it. But...you didn’t, and you’ve never...um...lorded it over me. So no, it doesn’t. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I love you too. Kiss, please?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The double date the next night went off without a hitch. Ana found a steakhouse, and the four of them met at seven. Newt, who turned out to be a very nervous but polite young man, got on very well with Aziraphale, the two of them bonding over a shared mistrust of tech(Aziraphale because he was old fashioned, Newt because he invariably broke anything even remotely electronic). Anathema and Aziraphale got into a friendly but heated debate over the occult(Aziraphale thought it was nonsense, but fascinating nonsense, and of course Ana believed deeply), culminating in Anathema declaring that she’d never had such a worthy opponent, and that yes, Aziraphale was definitely going to be her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale and Newt left for the restroom, and Ana glared good naturedly at Crowley. “Don’t you dare let that man go, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned. “I don’t plan on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Starry, Starry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Romance under the stars. That's about it, really.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>'Lamb To The Slaughter' is one of Dahl's best short stories. I won't say what it's about, but it's well worth reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven: Starry, Starry Night</p><p> </p><p>After Newt and Anathema had said their goodbyes and made a promise to meet again next week for another double date, Crowley turned to Aziraphale. “So, Angel, I was thinking. Tonight’s the peak of the Perseid meteor shower. What would you say to maybe driving out to the country and watching it?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale squeezed his hand and stood up on his toes to kiss the herpetologist’s cheek. “I’d say that sounds like a lovely idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned and led him over to the Bentley, starting it and driving off. “You won’t regret this, I promise. Have you ever seen a meteor shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. “Can’t say that I have.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled. “Well, they’re pretty amazing, especially when there’s no man made light to impede them. If we’re lucky, we’ll see upwards of a hundred meteors in an hour.” They had left the city by now, and Crowley switched on the high beams. Aziraphale peered into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“I never realized how dark the countryside could be. Do you know where you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Don’t worry, you’re in safe hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought otherwise, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley drove on for a while before turning the Bentley down a narrow path. Aziraphale hung onto his seat as the car bounced and jostled. “Oh my, quite bumpy, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be over soon, I promise. You doing okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but my teeth are rattling something fierce.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. Aziraphale grinned back, wincing when the car hit a larger bump than normal. “Yipe!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned left and killed the Bentley’s engine. “Here we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale got out, looking around. They were in a field, he could make that much out. There was no sound save crickets and the occasional hoot of a nearby owl. “It’s so peaceful. Er, we’re not in some farmer’s field, are we? No cows going to come and attack us?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed and walked over to the boot. “No, and no. Relax, Angel, we won’t get in trouble.” He closed the boot, walking back with two objects in his hands. One was large and bulky, the other long and slim. “C’mon.” He led them over to a spot, spreading the bulky object(which Aziraphale realized was a blanket) on the ground, then motioned for Aziraphale to sit. Once Aziraphale was seated, Crowley sat next to him, placing the long object(a wine bottle) in front of them. Aziraphale looked at it, then at Crowley. “What?” The redhead asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“A blanket. A bottle of wine. You planned this, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed, glad for the darkness. “Might have done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley...” Aziraphale cupped his face and kissed him. “You perfect darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanted it to be special. Cuz you’re special.” Crowley said. “Now, are you going to look up?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale did, and the breath left his body. He had never seen so many stars. They blazed brighter than he had ever seen in the city, and there seemed to be millions of them blanketing the sky. “Oh my...it’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That one there, that’s Orion. And...that one, that’s Capricorn, and there’s Draco...and...” Crowley pointed out several more constellations. Aziraphale moved so that he was sitting in front of Crowley, who automatically wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck. “I used to dream about going to the stars,” he whispered. “I’d look up at them and imagine myself flying among them. They were a way for me to escape when I needed to. I used to dream that I had wings, and I’d fly among the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a lovely dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed him again, pressing his tongue against Aziraphale’s pulse point, and the bookseller gasped, arching upwards. “Angel, you taste so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...you feel...magnificent.” Aziraphale rocked his hips, whining slightly in his throat when he couldn’t get enough leverage. Crowley slid one hand down, placing it on the blond’s covered crotch, stroking. “Ohh, Crowley...”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch the skies, Angel. The show is about to start.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked up, whining as Crowley’s stroking became firmer. “Oh god...where...”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter. You’ll be able to see it, I promise. Just keep watching.” Crowley said, sucking a kiss onto Aziraphale’s neck while at the same time increasing the pressure on his crotch. “Are you watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...god...” Aziraphale kept his gaze on the sky. A streak appeared, and he cried out. “There! I see one!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good...” Crowley growled. He undid one loop of Aziraphale’s belt and slipped a finger inside, rubbing it on Aziraphale’s ball. The bookseller gasped. Crowley kissed his shoulder and undid another loop, inserting a second finger. “There won’t be a lot at first, but once things get going, you’ll see a whole lot more.” He pulled the belt through the final loop, sliding in another finger and squeezed. Aziraphale yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Oh god, Crowley, that...” The bookseller fell back against his lover, gasping for breath. “Ohhh...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley unzipped him slowly, his nimble fingers caressing every bit that was revealed. By the time Aziraphale’s cock was free of his trousers, he was harder than iron and leaking from the tip. Crowley pressed his thumb against the base of his shaft, and Aziraphale howled. Crowley wrapped his long, long fingers around Aziraphale’s cock and pumped up. Aziraphale howled again. “Peak is about to start, Angel. Are you watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes..” Aziraphale hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Crowley said darkly. He slid his hand down to the base of Aziraphale’s cock. “Fuck, Angel, you feel so good in my hands...” With that, he began pumping the shaft in earnest. “So big, so long, so fucking good Angel...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale whined, hips thrusting upwards as he fucked himself on Crowley’s fist. Crowley pumped harder, faster, and Aziraphale met him move for move. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and seconds later felt the hardness of Crowley’s erection pressing against his ass. “Oh Crowley...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley reached into his pocket and pulled something out. “Are you watching the sky, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes...” Aziraphale wasn’t sure how he managed a coherent answer. Crowley’s lips, his fingers, all were combining to leave him a melting puddle of goo.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley paused in his ministrations. Aziraphale whined in desperation. “Be patient, darling.” Crowley placed his hands on Aziraphale’s waist and tugged his trousers down a bit. “Do you want to hear another dream I’ve had? This one is pretty recent, and you’re in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yuh...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley scraped Aziraphale’s neck with his teeth, sucking a hard kiss in the flesh. “We’re out in a field, just like this one. There’s nobody around for miles. We’re on a blanket, and the weather is perfect. We’ve just had a great bottle of wine. You’re in my lap, just like you are now, and we’re kissing...” Aziraphale turned his head and met Crowley’s lips in a hungry, heated kiss. “I’m rubbing you through your trousers, and I slowly...oh so slowly...unzip you, taking that perfect cock in my hands and jerking you.” Aziraphale moaned. “Then, I pull down your trousers just enough to expose your gorgeous ass, and slip one...finger...in...” Crowley did just that, and Aziraphale bucked up. “Do you want to know what happens next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s fingers, slicked with what Aziraphale realized was lube went in deeper, curling. “I open you up, very slowly, work on you until you’re whining and desperate for me...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale cried out as Crowley proceeded to do exactly that, his fingers buried deep in the bookseller. “Oh god Crowley please please please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, once I find your prostrate...” Crowley pressed against it, and Aziraphale yowled. “I get ready for the main event...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley lined his lube-slicked cock up to Aziraphale’s entrance. “I go in slow, making sure you feel everything..”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was almost incoherent with pleasure. Crowley was so tight, so thick around him, so wonderfully hot as he slid deeper and deeper, his hands digging furrows into Aziraphale’s waist. “Then, once I’m inside you, do you know what I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh..?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley bit down on Aziraphale’s neck. “I fuck your brains out.”</p><p> </p><p>He proceeded to do exactly that, thrusting up into Aziraphale at a pace that left the bookseller gasping and screaming in pleasure. Aziraphale rode him as hard as he could, relishing in the sounds that he was eliciting. Crowley jerked him to the beat of their fucking, whispering filth in Aziraphale’s ear. “So fucking good, my angel, so hot, so tight, I’ll do anything for you, fuck you any way you want, let you do anything to me, my love, my dirty angel, let me hear those filthy, beautiful sounds you make, I love you so fucking much...”</p><p> </p><p>The sky was streaked with meteors. Aziraphale couldn’t take his eyes off them.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost at the climax, Angel. You ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, fuck yes, please, please Crowley...”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s pace increased. Aziraphale shrieked in pleasure and came. Crowley came seconds later, Aziraphale’s name a howl.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Aziraphale fell back against Crowley’s still clothed chest. “Well. That was, beyond a doubt, the best meteor shower I’ve ever experienced.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tilted his head up, and Crowley kissed him. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pressed his hands to Aziraphale’s shirt. “Y’know, it won’t be light for a long time, and I’ve always wondered what it’s like to make love under the stars. What do you say, Angel? Will you let me make love to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled and laid back on the blanket, unbuttoning his shirt. “I would be up for that, yes.” Crowley stroked his cock with one finger, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that.” Aziraphale laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley undressed then lay on top of Aziraphale, kissing him with every ounce of love and passion he could. “I love you, Aziraphale. I love you so much. Let me show you just how much.” He kissed Aziraphale’s sternum. “My angel, my beautiful angel...” Crowley made his way down Aziraphale’s perfect plump body, whispering words of praise into the flesh, licking and sucking. When he reached Aziraphale’s still hard cock, the redhead gave it a long, slow lick. “Felt so good in my hands, can’t wait to have this in my mouth...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale yelped in pleasure as Crowley swallowed him down, his tip hitting the back of Crowley’s throat. Crowley hummed, hollowing his cheeks, then began sucking as hard as he could. Above him, Aziraphale cried out.</p><p> </p><p>The bookseller couldn’t think. Crowley was taking him deeper than anyone ever had before, his throat working on Aziraphale’s cock in a way that no one ever had. “Jesus...you...so f’king g’d...” he slurred, digging his fingers into Crowley’s hair in an almost painful grip. Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hands, tugging at them, and Aziraphale realized what Crowley wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours, my love? Do you want my cock to go deep in your throat while you wring every last drop of pleasure from me with your sweet, hot mouth? Do you want that?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley moaned. Aziraphale twisted his hands in Crowley’s hair and began to thrust hard into his mouth. “God, your mouth is so hot, so wet and tight around my cock, take my pleasure, my love, take all of me, unmake me and create me anew, make me into a vehicle for your pleasure, just as you are a vehicle for mine, I am yours, body, soul, heart, mind, blood, all yours, my beauty, my love, take all of me, I’m yours, now, always, forever, I love you...I...Ohhhh….” Aziraphale came hard, white light before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley almost flew up Aziraphale’s body. Their lips met in a searing, heated kiss, and Crowley slammed into Aziraphale as fast and as hard as he could. “Oh god...”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hastened to obey. He kept up his hard, fast pace. “Aziraphale, you feel so good around me, so hot and tight, I love you so much, you are my world, my universe, my stars and my moon, I could spend eternity between these thighs and never get tired, you are everything I ever wanted, everything I used to dream of, you made me realize I am worth loving, made me see that I was worthy, make me feel like I matter, you are so kind, and sweet, and wicked, and filthy, and perfect, and I love you, I love you so fucking much...”</p><p> </p><p>After a while, words became too hard, and sighs, gasps, groans and howls of pleasure took over.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley let his head fall onto Aziraphale’s chest. He felt wrung out. Beneath him, Aziraphale had his eyes closed, his body heaving from the multiple climaxes Crowley had wrung from him. “You know, I just realized we never opened the wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale opened his eyes, met Crowley’s golden ones, and they both burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was beginning to lighten as they finished dressing and got back in the car. “So, what plans for today?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I need to open just for a bit this morning, but after that, nothing. What do you want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what I’d like to do is drag you back to my flat and spend the entire day fucking. I’ve got some wonderful books we could look at, some positions I’ve always wanted to try. How do you feel about being tied up?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had to make an effort to not run the Bentley off the road. “I’d uh...I’d be up for that, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good. And of course we could try things that you might like to do to me. I’m very flexible, and enjoy receiving pleasure as much as I do giving it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley drummed his hands on the wheel. “Don’t really have much experience with the giving bit. Luke never...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale turned to him. “My dear, are you saying that this was the first time you’ve ever topped?”</p><p> </p><p>“M...yeah. I know it probably wasn’t that good...”</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony. You made me come four times. I’d say that was more than good. I’d call that excellent.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blushed. “Yeah?” Aziraphale nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, darling, are you sure you need to open?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...no, but I do want to go check on Poppy.”</p><p> </p><p>They drove to Crowley’s shop, parking in the back so Crowley could go into his flat without having to unlock the shop door. He flicked on the lights as Aziraphale followed him in. Poppy was draped over a chair, sleeping. Crowley went over to her, gently rubbing her back. “Hey little miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy’s eyes cleared and she lifted her head, her tongue flicking out in greeting. She made her way up Crowley’s arm, coiling around his bicep. Aziraphale reached over and gently booped her nose.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gave him a mock frown. “Oi, no booping my snake’s nose.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled and booped Crowley’s nose. “Boop!”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel!” Crowley laughed. “You’ve got a bit of a silly side.”</p><p> </p><p>“A little nonsense now and then is relished by the wisest men.” Crowley blinked at him. “Roald Dahl, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gaped at him. “Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Matilda… don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Roald Dahl!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged. “Don’t really read much. I had pretty bad dyslexia as a kid, and it still takes me a long time to read stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale thought for a moment. “I could read them to you. If you like. I’ve got several copies of his works. He wrote quite a few children’s books, but he also wrote stories for adults. Lamb to The Slaughter is one of his best, if you ask me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sounds good. Let me feed Poppy then we can go to the bookstore go up to your flat, and what was it you said? Fuck for hours? Then after maybe you could read to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That, my dear, sounds like an excellent plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bonding With Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley gets a chance to bond with Adam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've no idea if the London Zoo has a 'VIP' pass, but for the purposes of this narrative I've added one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight: Bonding With Adam</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stepped out of his shower and toweled his hair dry, wringing it out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the kitchen, starting the coffee pot(after lifting Poppy off and letting her drape herself across his neck). He went over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, breaking them into a bowl on the counter(and giving Poppy a raw one for her breakfast) and stirring them around. As he stirred, his eyes fell on the bruises on his chest. He blushed at the remembrance of their origin.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hadn’t been lying when he said he had books on erotica. He had a whole damn section of them, including four copies of the Kama Sutra. They had gone through it carefully, both pointing out positions that looked like fun(Aziraphale neatly writing them down on a sheet of paper) and laughing at some of the more implausible looking ones. Aziraphale had asked Crowley very pointed and personal questions about what he liked, had fantasized about, and what was a hard no for him. Crowley had of course done the same. Once all that was done, Aziraphale had dragged the herpetologist upstairs and proceeded to tick quite a few of his fantasy boxes. What was meant to be a day in bed turned into a weekend in bed, with occasional stops to rest and eat. Come early Monday morning, and Crowley had reluctantly extracted himself so he could go home, shower, and change clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He poured his eggs into a pan, stirring them around with a small whisk. He was a pretty lousy cook, but he could do eggs. He grated some cheese into the mix, then slid the eggs onto a plate. He poured his coffee and sat down to breakfast. Poppy slithered down and scented the coffee, her tongue flicking. Crowley moved it out of her way. “Nuh uh, Poppy girl.”</p><p> </p><p>His phone rang, and he picked it up off the table, smiling at Aziraphale’s sunshine face. “Hey Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello love. Listen, I know we had tentative plans today, but I am afraid we may have to change them. I’ve got Adam for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>In the background, Crowley heard a shout of, “Hi Mr. Crowley!”</p><p> </p><p>“There some sort of holiday?” Crowley, not having kids, was of course not privy to the school schedules.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Aziraphale’s voice sounded a bit...perturbed. “Apparently, he’s been suspended. Refuses to tell me or his parents why. Just says that it was for criminally unfair reasons. And of course his parents can’t watch him, as they both work, and he can’t stay home by himself, so I was the best bet. So I’m afraid that I won’t be able to spend the day with you. I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley thought for a second. “We could still spend time together. We’d just bring Adam along. I can think of stuff he’d like to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You’d do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. He seems like a pretty neat kid. I’ll get dressed and be over in about five minutes, and we’ll figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sounded profoundly relieved. “Oh, oh you are a godsend. I’ll see you in a bit, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled up in front of the bookstore four minutes later. The second he entered, a blond streak came running towards him and almost bowled him over. “Oi, watch it kid!” Crowley’s smiling face betrayed his angry words. “You nearly knocked me flying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Mr. Crowley, but when Uncle Azi said I was going to spend time with both of you I got so excited! Can we go to the zoo?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Crowley, kid. And yeah, sure. Zoo sounds good to me. What about you, Angel?” He asked Aziraphale, who had emerged from the stacks at a more sedate pace. “I’ve still got the membership, so I can get us all in for free.” He ruffled Adam’s hair. “Might even be able to get this one a behind the scenes tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!” Adam exclaimed. “Awesome! Please Uncle Azi, please say we can go to the zoo, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “The zoo sounds lovely, my darlings.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “Great. So, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>They all climbed into the Bentley(Adam insisted on sitting up front) and Crowley started the engine. Aziraphale leaned forward from his seat in the back. “Do try to keep from going ninety in Central London, please. I don’t want to have to tell Deidre that her son was injured in a wreck.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley giggled. “Angel, you know I’m a careful driver. Never go above forty, me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a speed demon and a horrible liar.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam grinned. “How fast can you go, Crowley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...well, one time in the country with no one around I hit 100.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s face was as pale as his hair. “Oh dear Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam, on the other hand, looked rapt. “That is so cool! Have you ever raced cars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I prefer just going out on my own. Here we are!” He called out, pulling into the Zoo’s carpark. Adam shot out of the car and started for the entrance. Crowley’s hand fell on his shoulder. “Whoa there, kid. Wait for me and your Uncle.” Adam frowned but waited for Aziraphale to exit the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s go!” The boy said, tugging at both their hands. They allowed themselves to be dragged up to the gate. Crowley grinned widely at the young lady that was working there. She looked up and began her spiel in a bored voice, yawning.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to London Zoo, how man...Anthony?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, it’s so good to see you! How’ve you been?” She asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Been good. I’m gonna need three tickets, two adult, one kid. Oh, and any chance of a VIP tour?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded. “Yeah, of course!” She printed out the tickets, then printed out three passes. “There you go! Have fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, Sam. C’mon, guys. The zoo awaits.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam slipped his pass on over his head and grabbed their hands, pulling them through the gates. Once they were inside, Crowley spoke up. “Okay, so VIP means we can pretty much go anywhere, and we don’t have to pay to get into any of the shows. We also get a discount on the food, which is pretty good. So, where do you want to go first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tigers!” Adam shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, tigers it is.” Aziraphale said, laughing as Adam ran off down the path towards the tigers. “Don’t get too far ahead, Adam!” Adam waved back. “So, how do you know Sam?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned at him. “Jealous, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly. She’s sixteen if she’s a day.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know I’ve got my doctorate in herpetology, right?” Aziraphale nodded. “Well, once in a while the local secondary schools ask me to give a lecture on snakes and other reptiles. I usually bring Poppy along, plus a few others. Sam cornered me after one of my lectures and grilled me about snakes. She wants to go to school for the same thing I did, and she’s sort of latched onto me as a mentor. We email back and forth. She wanted to give me her number, but I pointed out that a sixteen year old girl having a thirty two year old man’s number could be misconstrued, no matter how innocent the real reason was.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “The more layers you reveal about yourself, the more sweet you become, and the more I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Crowley said, blushing hard. Aziraphale kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>They had reached the tigers by now. Adam watched them, eyes wide in fascination. “They’re so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ambled over. “Yeah, they’re okay. That one there, his name’s Hobbes. Like from the comic strip. That one’s Serena, and the one up on the rock is Dalton. And...oh!” Crowley turned and looked up the path. “OI! Mark!”</p><p> </p><p>Mark, a tall man with black hair and a shirt that declared him a worker, came over, grinning. “Hey man, how’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Hey, I notice Jasmine’s missing. She okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark grinned wide. “She’s great. Had her cub yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley beamed. “Really? Oh man, that’s great. Hey, Mark, listen, think we could go see it?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Mark held his hand out. “Mark Wilson.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shook it firmly. “Aziraphale Fell, and this is my nephew, Adam Young.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam was bouncing on his heels. “Are we really gonna see a baby tiger?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled. “You sure are, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark led them to the back of the tiger exhibit and into a room. Jasmine the tiger lay in her enclosure, looking out at them, a tiny bundle of striped fur nearby. Mark led them over. “The cub’s a girl, born at about seven pm. We’re thinking of calling her Rani.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s so small!” Adam said, peering at the cub. The cub yawned, showing tiny sharp teeth, then got up and wobbled over to the glass, peering at Adam. “This is so cool!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was melting. “Oh, she’s adorable. So fuzzy!”</p><p> </p><p>Even Crowley was having a hard time maintaining his cool facade. “Yeah, she is pretty cute.”</p><p> </p><p>As they continued through the zoo, Crowley would stop and talk to all the keepers, introducing Aziraphale and Adam and wrangling some exclusive tours. When they got to the Reptile House, Aziraphale decided that he wanted to sit and take a rest, urging Crowley to take Adam inside.</p><p> </p><p>Adam was watching a boa climb up a tree when Crowley spoke up next to him. “So your Uncle tells me you got suspended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Adam said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Adam pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was for a really dumb reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam huffed. “I called my teacher an ignorant fathead.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley snorted. “And what prompted that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t fair! He’s as much of a pet as Fred’s stupid dog, or Mandy’s dumb old goldfish!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley frowned. “We talking about Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And she called him a horrible beast!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, kid. Start from the beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam sighed. “We had show and tell day at school, and Mum let me bring Henry. I was so excited to get to show him off, you know? Because he’s so cool, and really friendly. But when I took him out of his sack, Miss Olive-that’s my teacher-she like, freaked out and started screaming about how he was a monster, how he was going to bite me and kill me. I told her that he was really nice, and had never bitten anyone, but she kept shouting that he was venomous, and how dare I bring him to class. I got mad and called her an ignorant fathead, and got suspended.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley face palmed. “Satan save us from ignoramuses. I think I know what happened. Your teacher thought Henry was a coral snake. They have very similar markings to the king, and are considered one of the most venomous species in the world. King snakes will eat coral snakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam nodded. “Yeah, I tried telling her that, but she wouldn’t listen. Just sent me to Headmaster Pratchett.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I could maybe talk to your Headmaster about giving a lecture to your school about how to identify different snakes. Could even bring some from the shop as a visual aid. No venomous ones, though. Those would have to be strictly slides.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be so cool! Have you ever sold venomous snakes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to the public, no. But I wrangle them sometimes for snake farms, to milk the venom to be used for antivenoms. I got bit by a rattler once during a trip to Arizona.” He rolled up his sleeve, showing off a long scar. “Hurt like hell, let me tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam peered solemnly at it, then looked up at Crowley. “You are so <b>cool.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, kid. Let’s go get your uncle and grab a bite. What do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Over a rather nice lunch of burgers, chips, and soda, Aziraphale asked Crowley if he had talked to Adam. “Knew you sent us in there alone as a ruse,” Crowley said, grinning. “And yeah, I did. He got suspended because his teacher doesn’t know the difference between a king snake and a coral snake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that hardly seems fair. You would think being a teacher she would at least know that much.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of his coke. “D’you know the difference, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! The markings are different, as are the eyes. And as far as I know, coral snakes live primarily in Florida. I do have a section on snakes at the shop. Though granted I...didn’t really read much of it until I started dating you.”</p><p> </p><p>“R...r..really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t want to be left out of the conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed his cheek. “Love you.” Across the table, Adam made a fake retching sound. “Do that again and I’ll go for the real PDA.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale laughed. “Behave, both of you.”</p><p>Crowley smiled innocently. “Who, me? Why I’m a perfect angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect demon more like.” Aziraphale said affectionately. Crowley giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know, I just realized I never asked you what you went to school for,” Crowley said to Aziraphale. They were sitting on a bench in front of the lions, passing a bag of popcorn back and forth. Adam was in front of them. Aziraphale watched the lions for a moment, then answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Literature.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised? What did your parents think?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale ate a handful of popcorn. “They were not happy. Told me that I’d never be able to make a proper living from it, would never make the right ‘connections’. I told them they were wrong. Father told me that unless I switched to Business, he wouldn’t give me a single dime for tuition.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you didn’t take his offer.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale nodded. “You would be right. I took a gap year and went to work for a bookbinder. He taught me his trade, and I earned enough to pay for my first year at Uni. When the semester was over, I found a job at a bakery and saved up for the next one.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked. “You worked your way through when you could have just, paid for it all in one swoop?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. For two reasons. One, I wanted to prove to myself that I could work hard and earn money. And two, because I knew if I asked my parents, it would mean compromising my values. Growing up, I was surrounded by money, and I’ve seen the way it effects people. I never want to turn out like my parents or brothers, so blinded by their greed that they don’t deem anything worthy unless it costs a great deal. Gabriel and Sandy would never spend a day at the zoo, not unless they were doing it as some sort of publicity stunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Adam came and sat between them, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth. “C’n wgoseethsnksgain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow first, then speak.” Aziraphale cajoled him. Adam swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go see the snakes again?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned. “Only on the condition that Aziraphale goes in with us this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t leave the zoo until closing time, after which Crowley treated them all to dinner before driving back to the bookstore. Adam unbuckled and started out of the car, then stopped. “So, my suspension lasts for three days. Could we hang out again tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley ruffled his hair. “We sure could, kid. We sure could.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bless The Broken Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's their one month anniversary, and Crowley has something very special planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine: Bless The Broken Road</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale hummed a tune as he sorted through his shelves. He had woken up that morning in a rather good mood. At first, he couldn’t quite pinpoint why, but when he looked at his desk calendar, the reason became apparent. It was his and Crowley’s one month anniversary. Aziraphale felt giddy with happiness at the thought. One month since that first lunch date, when Aziraphale had looked over at the tall, striking redhead and realized that he was The One. Crowley was everything Aziraphale ever wanted in a partner. He was patient, loving, kind, and oh so sexy. He filled in all of the spots that had been missing in the bookseller’s life, and Aziraphale would be forever grateful for that. And to think, this all came about because Adam had insisted on bringing him along to pick out a snake.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stroked the spine of a book, lost in thought. If that hadn’t happened, would they have still met? Would Aziraphale gone his whole life not knowing that the love of his life was a mere two blocks down the street? Would Crowley have ever come into the bookstore? Perhaps they would have met at the local coffee shop, or simply bumped into each other on the street. Aziraphale didn’t put much stock in fate or destiny, but he knew deep down that he and Crowley were meant to be. They were ineffable.</p><p> </p><p>His mobile rang, bringing him back to the present. He pressed the talk button. “AZ Fell and Co.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Angel.” Crowley’s voice was soft. “Happy Anniversary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello and happy anniversary to you too, my darling. Any plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“Welll...maybe. But you’ll have to wait until later. It’s a surprise. Do you have a suitcase?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale wiggled in excitement, but tried to keep a nonchalant tone to his voice. “I’m sure I could scrounge one up. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh uh. Not telling. I’ll be by in about an hour to pick you up. Pack light, but pack enough to last for...about a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“A week?!” Aziraphale couldn’t keep the squeal from his voice. “Oh, please tell me where we’re going!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley chuckled. “Nope. You’ll find out when we get there. One hour, Angel. Be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “I will be!” Crowley ended the call, and Aziraphale thrust the book back on the shelf and raced upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>After some digging, he pulled a dusty, tartan patterned suitcase out of the depths of his closet. He wiped it clean as best as he could with an old kitchen towel, then went to his closet and sorted through his clothes, pulling out the ones that seemed suitable to a lighter climate. He grabbed a handful of his favorite paperbacks and stuffed those in, then his toiletries. The suitcase zipper was a bit stuck, but Aziraphale managed to get it closed. He lifted the suitcase in his arms and headed downstairs to wait for his love.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. Crowley was standing by the register. He looked around at the sound of Aziraphale’s footsteps, smiling widely. “Hey Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello darling.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley came over and tilted Aziraphale’s face up. “Happy Anniversary,” he whispered before capturing the bookseller’s mouth in a heated kiss. Aziraphale let the suitcase fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around Crowley, deepening the kiss and letting Crowley pull him tight against his lean body.</p><p> </p><p>After several blissful eternities, they reluctantly broke apart, Aziraphale feeling punch drunk, as he always did after being kissed by Crowley. “So where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll find out when we get there. Come on.” Pouting, Aziraphale picked up his suitcase and followed Crowley out to the Bentley. Aziraphale placed his suitcase in the boot, next to a black leather one that was clearly Crowley’s, then got in the car, buckling up tight. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley grinned and they started off. They drove, and drove, and drove, the city thinning out and becoming country. Aziraphale alternated between praying that they would make it to their destination and chastising Crowley for driving so fast. Crowley merely smirked at him. “We’re nearly there, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank the heavens.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley turned down a narrow country lane. It was lovely, with trees on either side creating a canopy. The Bentley jostled a bit, but not too badly.</p><p> </p><p>The lane ended, and Aziraphale gaped at the sight before him. It was a country cottage, with a lovely stone roof and chimney. The cottage was made of bricks, and there was ivy growing all over it. A small but clearly well kept garden was in front, and Aziraphale could see trees in the back. “Oh. It’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley killed the engine. “Wait until you see the inside.” He got out, then went ‘round to the boot and got out their suitcases. Aziraphale climbed out of the car. “C’mon.” The bookseller followed Crowley up the path to the front door. Crowley set down the suitcases and fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a key. He inserted it in the lock and gave an “Aha!” of triumph when it turned. He pushed the door open and gestured for Aziraphale to enter.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stepped inside and gave a cry of delight. The cottage was gorgeous. It consisted of four rooms: a rather large and spacious living/dining room with some wooden chairs arranged around a large oak table, a sinfully comfy looking couch, and a large stone fireplace(unlit), a kitchen with a rather large marble counter and some very modern looking appliances, and what Aziraphale assumed were a bedroom and bathroom. The roof had exposed wood beams, and the wall were painted a lovely green color. Artwork adorned the walls, and the whole place gave off an atmosphere of home. “Oh my! Where did you find this place?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley beamed. “You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like it? I love it! Is this one of those Air things?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Air BnB, Angel. And no. It’s um...it’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours?!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley set the suitcases down. “It was my grandparents. When they died, they left it to Mum and Dad, but they didn’t want anything to do with it, since it’s so far out in the country. Hell, they never came out here when Nan and Pop were alive, so why should they bother, right? But I’d come out here a few times as a kid and had a blast running through the woods and looking for snakes, so I drove out here to see the sort of shape it was in.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what sort of shape was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley flopped down onto the couch, pulling the very willing Aziraphale down with him. “Terrible. See, Nan and Pop..they were in a care facility for a long time, and they let this place fall into serious disrepair. I had a friend of mine that works construction come and take a look. Luckily for me, the house itself-the brickwork, was all in pretty decent shape. The electric and plumbing needed to be updated, but everything else was okay. Just needed a good sandblasting. So my buddy got some of his colleagues together and gave me a pretty good deal on house repair. The worst part wasn’t even inside. There’s a huge garden in the back, and you can imagine how choked with weeds it had become after months and months of neglect. That took me the longest, let me tell you. I’d work all day and clear maybe about two feet at most. I’d come in covered in dirt and grime, smelling like a goat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t smell that horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed and kissed him. “I probably smelled worse. But it was worth it. Wanna see?” Aziraphale nodded eagerly, and Crowley stood and led him outside and around to the back gate. “Voila!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” The garden was indeed huge. Trees of all shapes and sizes were everywhere, along with several flowering plants. A brick path wound its way around the garden, and in the middle Aziraphale could swear he saw a…</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, it’s a pond.” Crowley said, opening the gate. “Come on, I’ll show you around.” Aziraphale followed.</p><p> </p><p>They walked down the path hand in hand, Crowley telling Aziraphale how he had worked to restore it to its former glory. When they reached the pond, Crowley stopped. “You know, it is rather hot. What say we go skinny dipping?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shucked his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. He undid his trousers and shoved them down, followed by his boxers and finally his socks. “Skinny dipping, Aziraphale. Haven’t you ever done that before?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale, who was very distracted by his lover’s naked body, blinked. “Huh? No, of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley looked over at him. “Well, no time like the present.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, er...um...” Aziraphale dithered. “It’s just, um...”</p><p> </p><p>“You can swim, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale huffed. “Of course I can. I just...well, we don’t have any towels.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sauntered forward. “Oh, no worries about that. I’ll dry you off.” His sultry tone left no doubt about his meaning, as did his pointed glance down at Aziraphale’s crotch. “I’ll be in the pond.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, he turned and walked into the water, his hips swaying. Aziraphale groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley winced at the cold water. It wasn’t too bad, though. He smirked to himself when he heard Aziraphale enter. “Bugger, that’s cold!” He turned, sighing at the sight of his lover’s naked torso. “You didn’t tell me it’d be bloody freezing!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “You wouldn’t have come in if I did. And it’s not too bad. Swim for a bit, and you’ll get used to it. Or...” he swam closer and pulled Aziraphale into his arms. “I could warm you up another way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, as bloody cold as I am right now, it would take a miracle to get me hard.” Aziraphale said dryly. Crowley chuckled, then slid one hand beneath the surface of the pond.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that, Aziraphale? See, you just laid a challenge in front of me, and I never back down from a challenge...” Crowley said, placing his hand on Aziraphale’s cock. “Hmm..you are a bit cold. Let’s see about getting you all nice and warm, shall we?” With that, he began stroking.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “Crowley, it’s not going to...oh...oh...my...” Crowley’s hand on his cock was moving in a slow, rhythmic stroke that had Aziraphale’s toes curling. The pressure of his lover’s hand was gentle, but firm, and Aziraphale, against all odds, found himself getting very hard. Funny, the pond was getting warmer too. It was almost bearable now.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley increased his pace, and Aziraphale cried out. “Oh god...” Crowley curled his fingers and did something that made Aziraphale howl. “Crowley!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling warm enough now, Angel?” Crowley asked in a growl before pulling him into a filthy kiss. Aziraphale whined, bucking into Crowley’s hand, which kept pumping his rock hard shaft. “Fuck yourself on my hand, Angel.” Crowley growled. Whining, Aziraphale obeyed, the delicious friction making stars burst before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale came with a cry, Crowley’s hand still wrapped around his cock. “Oh, darling...” Crowley kissed him, a soft, loving kiss. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale placed his hand on Crowley’s waist. “My turn to take care of you, my love. Go lie on the bank for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley swam to shore and laid back on the grass. Aziraphale came over and knelt between his legs, stroking him. Crowley’s cock, already half hard, grew harder under his ministrations. “Have I ever told you, my love, what a perfect cock you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“S...several times. Ohhh….godd...” Crowley groaned as Aziraphale bent down and planted a filthy kiss to the tip, swiping up a bead of moisture with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good. Then I hope you don’t mind if I tell you again.” Crowley shook his head. Aziraphale pressed his tongue against Crowley’s balls, and the herpetologist yowled. “It’s so wonderfully thick, so gloriously long, and it fills my mouth so well. Your spend is manna, and I could spend hours worshiping it. You taste of salt and rain, and every time I suck you I feel like I’m in Heaven. Oh, and the sounds you make, the lovely, filthy sounds as you plead for my mouth..”</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale...please...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just like that.” Aziraphale whispered. He kissed the tip, then swallowed Crowley down, making sure to take his time. Crowley dug his hands into the grass and babbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes god oh my god that mouth of yours that wicked mouth oh angel you wicked gorgeous angel you take me so well my love oh I love you so fucking much I...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale began sucking in earnest, his teeth, lips and tongue working in tandem. Crowley found himself very glad that the cottage was isolated and there was no one around to hear him shrieking in pleasure. He nearly left his body when he came.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...god, Aziraphale, I love you so goddamn much.” He panted, eyes fixed on the canopy of trees above him. Aziraphale slid up and rested his head on Crowley’s chest, a grin of triumph on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after a trip into the nearest town to purchase supplies, Crowley, with quite a lot of help from Aziraphale, made lasagna. It came out a bit burnt around the edges, but otherwise was rather good. They opened a bottle of inexpensive red wine that Aziraphale had purchased at the store and decided that it was rather good for the price. After dinner and dishes, they curled up together on the sofa, a blanket over them both. “So, what do you think? Want to stay here for a week?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shook his head. “I want to stay here forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled him close. “I love you. Hope you aren’t tired of hearing me say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never, my darling. You could say it every day for eternity and I would never tire of hearing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luke never said it.” Crowley said quietly. “I’d say it to him, and he would...he’d laugh at me. Tell me that ‘love’ was for teenagers, not for adults. That we didn’t need such platitudes to define us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, you’ve never said, but...how long were you with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley gulped. “Almost six years. He...knew how to manipulate me, keep me coming back to him. I’ve never done drugs, but Luke, he was a drug. He knew how to behave to make me think that I needed him. He broke me, piece by piece until I thought I was nothing unless I had him. I lost so much of myself in those years. There’s something called the cycle of abuse. Luke was a master at it. He’d break me down, belittle me, then turn around and bring me gifts, tell me that he was only being hard on me because he cared, and because I wouldn’t be able to manage without him. Thing was, I almost couldn’t. Luke took care of everything, the bills, the cooking, all of it. He even dictated my wardrobe, put a tracker on my phone, and gave me an allowance. Fifty pounds a week, and I had to account for every purchase I made. He blew up at me when I bought the Bentley with some of the money that my grandparents had left me. And I think...if he could have, he would have taken that from me. Luckily that money was in an account that he couldn’t get access to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, darling...” Aziraphale’s voice broke.</p><p> </p><p>“I was lost when he died. On one hand, I was so relieved at the thought of finally, finally being free from him. But on the other, I couldn’t imagine how I was going to function without him telling me what to do. I’d gotten so beat down, so used to him dictating every aspect of my life that my newfound freedom was almost overwhelming. I’d do something, and my first thought would be ‘What if Luke gets mad because I did this, and it’s not what he wanted?’ I’d go to restaurants where we used to eat and have a panic attack before I even walked in the door because I’d remember a time we went there and I ordered the wrong food. I started seeing him everywhere I went. Every time I saw a tall, handsome man with dark hair I was convinced it was him, and I’d panic. The only thing that calmed me was being around my snakes, in my shop. It was my one sanctuary.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were still with him when you opened, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Yeah, and it was the one thing I wouldn’t budge on. He hated it, hated that I was making a living without his permission, but I wouldn’t give in. I had this one thing, you know? My one point of pride. The shop was old, run down, and needed work, but it was mine. He refused to come to the Grand Opening. Told me it wouldn’t last out the week, and that I was a fucking moron for even thinking I could do something as hard as run a business without running it into the ground. Well, five years later, here I am with one of the most successful reptile shops in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and from what you’ve told me you’ve sold maybe three pets in those five years.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed. “Yes, but along with those pets comes the cages, the food, other equipment, the fact that the owners have to come and buy food over and over, and purchase bigger cages as the pet grows, and also medicines in case they get sick, plus more food, and more toys. I don’t make the money selling my animals. I make it selling the accessories. Besides, the store’s not my only source of income. I’m a snake wrangler, I give lectures to schools, and I run an underground boxing ring.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you do not!” Aziraphale laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so it’s not underground.” Crowley said, a teasing tone in his voice. Aziraphale lightly smacked his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You do not run any sort of illegal boxing ring, you fiend. And speaking of schools, Adam still gushes about the day you came to his school. Says it was the best day ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? I had a blast too. That group of kids he hangs with are pretty inquisitive. Especially the girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Yes, they call themselves The Them. Adam’s the ringleader. Deidre says they’re pretty much inseparable.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale’s hair. “Are you familiar with country music?” Aziraphale blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Er...not as such, no. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s this song by an American country group called Rascal Flatts called ‘Bless the Broken Road’, and well…” Crowley took a breath and began singing, his soft tenor making Aziraphale shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“I set out on a narrow way, many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you. That every long lost dream led me to where you are/the one who broke my heart was like the Northern star, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed him and continued. “I’d like to have the time I lost and give it back to you, but you just smile and take my hand, you’ve been there, you understand, it’s all part of a grander plan that is coming true...and now I’m just a rolling home, into my lover’s arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale smiled at his lover through his tears. “Oh, Crowley, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. Happy Anniversary.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Weekend In The Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lovely weekend in the country.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten: A Weekend In The Country</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale awoke to the sound of birdsong outside the window. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he looked around, feeling a bit disoriented before he remembered where he was. Sighing happily, he pressed himself back into Crowley’s embrace, wiggling.</p><p> </p><p>“K’p that up and s’mthing’s g’nna h’ppn” Came the sleepy mumble from behind him. Aziraphale giggled to himself and shifted in bed so he was face to face. Crowley smiled at him. “Mor...” he yawned, hugely “Morning, Angel. Sleep well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, let me see. I was in my lover’s arms all night, in what is probably one of the most comfortable beds I’ve ever been in. I slept like a log.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. tha’s good. I liked bein’ in your arms too. Soft. Warm.” Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale, then kissed his nose. “Don’ like lumpy beds. Can’t sleep in lumpy beds. The old bed in here was lumpy and smelled. Tossed it out, bought a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m very glad you did.” Aziraphale kissed him, then climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, laughing to himself at Crowley’s whistle of appreciation. He wiggled his backside, and Crowley growled. “Behave yourself.” Aziraphale chided before heading into the bathroom to take care of his morning ritual. It was a rather modern bathroom for the cottage, he thought, looking at the large shower and copper faucets. He wondered if Crowley had had a hand in its conception.</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, did you...guh.” Aziraphale’s brain crashed to a halt. Crowley was still in bed, but he had thrown off the covers, exposing his beautiful naked body. He stroked himself with slow precision, eyes locked on Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want something, Angel?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale growled and pounced, kissing Crowley heatedly. “You...are a fucking tease, my love.” He grasped Crowley’s cock, pumping up in one hard, smooth stroke. Crowley made a garbled noise that could have been his name or simply a string of letters. “Now, why don’t you be a good boy and let me take care of you, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please Angel please...”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale positioned himself between Crowley’s legs and swallowed him down, making sure to go as slow as possible, his tongue swirling around the thick shaft. Crowley whimpered, hands digging into Aziraphale’s soft hair. “Aziraphale...god you...so good...you take such good care of me, my love, my angel your mouth is divine so sweet so hot so tight around me ohhh...” Crowley tightened his grip as he fucked Aziraphale’s mouth. He came with a cry, back arching off the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale lapped up the bits of spend that hadn’t made it into his mouth, then slid up and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too. D’you need me to?” Crowley started to slide his hand between their legs, but Aziraphale stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m good for now, my love. Perhaps later. Right now though, I could do with some breakfast. As delectable as I find your spend, it is hardly sustainable.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley blinked at him then laughed so hard he almost fell off the bed. “Okay, you wicked angel. What do you want for breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t we buy the materials to do omelets?” Crowley nodded. “Well, that’s what I would like. Nothing fancy, just a cheese and mushroom omelet with a cup of tea. Oh and perhaps some scones. I could whip up a batch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a plan, Angel.”</p><p> </p><p>After a delicious breakfast of mushroom and cheddar omelets along with a batch of scones, Crowley and Aziraphale went out to the garden to a bench at the far end of the pond. They sat, and Aziraphale leaned his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “It’s so peaceful here. I can see why you loved it as a child. Did it belong to your maternal grandparents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, my paternal. My Dad’s parents. Mum’s parents lived in a townhouse their whole lives. Think the closest they ever got to the country was when they’d go to one of their friend’s big houses for a pheasant shoot. They nearly lost their shit when Mum caught pregnant. Grandfather wanted her to go away, have me and give me up, but Grandmother didn’t want the scandal of an unwed mother to come back to them. So they confronted my dad and his parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did that go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Better than expected, from what Mum told me once. At first Dad denied that they had done anything, but when both sets of parents grilled him, he broke and admitted he had knocked Mum up. Dad’s parents were open to any solution Mum’s could provide, and they suggested marriage. So off to the courts they went, got special permission to marry, and I was born six months later.”</p><p> </p><p>“You said your mother was sixteen. How old was your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eighteen. They met at a dance. Dad told me Mum was wearing this blue off the shoulder dress, and he thought she was the hottest girl there. They dated in secret for a while, until, well, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do they do for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stretched his legs out. “Nothing, they’re ‘retired’. Although they could be doing something, who knows. I told the truth when I said the last time I spoke to them in person was when I moved out, and that was...” he did a quick mental calculation… “fourteen years ago. I left as soon as I turned eighteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least you left of your own free will. I’d imagine if...if you wished, you could still contact your parents, yes?” Aziraphale’s voice was small.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled him close. “Yeah. Take it that’s not the case with yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. Mother and Father both made it clear when I...when they threw me out that I was no longer their son and to never contact them again. Luckily, this was <b>after</b><span> I had claimed my inheritance, so I had no reason to want to speak to either of them. </span><span>How did your parents...find out about, um…?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I got caught snogging Robbie Jones, a boy in my fifth year. He had come over to help me study for a test in Bio, and well, shit happened. Robbie’s parents moved a week later. You?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>About the same. His name was Richard, and he was the son of one of Father’s rich friends. We got caught in the pantry. Richard’s father wanted me jailed for ‘corruption’. Father went ballistic at me and Richard decided the best course of action would be to claim that it had been my idea the whole time. Mother wasn’t any better, just kept asking me how could I indulge in such evil, deviant behavior. I was so mad I couldn’t see straight. </span><span>This came right on the heels of my scene at the dinner, the one I told you about.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You mean the one that made me fall even more in love with you?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed his cheek. “Yes, that one. So I went to my friend Neil’s house and stayed with him until I graduated, then lived in dorms when I went to Uni.” He paused, then changed subjects. “Gabriel and Sandy wrote to me, did I ever tell you that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nope.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed without mirth. “Oh yes, long, rambling letters about what a horrible, selfish person I was and how Mother and Father were right to throw me out, because who wanted a...well, someone like me in the family? They used some very nasty homophobic language.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley growled. “Those assholes! What did you do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Had a good cry then tossed the letters in the fireplace. Deidre wrote too. It wasn’t until years later that she told me that Mother and Father had basically forced them all to write to me and ‘disown’ me.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>But Deidre didn’t.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grinned. “Oh, no, she did. She showed the letter to </span>
  <span>our</span>
  <span> parents for approval, and it was just as they wanted it, full of horrible things about me. Deidre told me that she made sure to be even meaner than Gabriel and Sandy, because I looked up to her more. But then the oddest thing happened. Somehow, the letter she showed my parents vanished and in its place was a letter telling me she loved me no matter what and would always be my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley cackled. “Oh, that’s clever. And your parents never cottoned on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Nope. Deidre got the boot a few years later when she met and married Arthur. Mother and Father always refused to meet him, and they refused to come to the wedding. I’m pretty certain they don’t know Adam exists. It’s not often a family has two black sheep.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley fidgeted. He wanted to ask his angel a very important question, but he was nervous. “A..A...A...Aziraphale..wuh...wuh...did you have any boyfriends before me?” He blurted out. “I...I’ve tuh...tuh..told you about...Lu...but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I had a few relationships, yes. Nothing as serious as this one, though. Was Luke…?” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Yeah, he was my first.” He stared out across the pond. “I don’t want to think about him, okay? I came here with you to celebrate the fact that I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my entire life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale pulled him down for a long, loving kiss. “So am I, my love. Now, that pond does look inviting, and we never got to swim yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley grinned. “Well then, let’s go.” They stood and stripped off, racing each other into the cool water. Aziraphale yelled in shock at the cold, but found that if he swam, the water became almost bearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They raced each other around the pond. Aziraphale was a strong swimmer, but lacked speed. Crowley could swim fast, but lacked endurance. They ended up on the left bank, flat on their backs with their backs on the grass and their legs trailing in the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Aziraphale gave vent to a loud shriek and leapt back onto the bank. “Something bit me!” He cried out, looking at his toes. Crowley blinked, then nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, probably the trout that lives in there. He likes to nibble on toes. Sorry, should have remembered this spot of the pond is his territory.” Crowley peered into the depths. “See, there he is. Big bugger, ain’t he?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale peered into the pond. Just below the surface was the biggest trout he had ever seen in his life. It seemed to be the size of a small shark. “I’ll say. How the devil did he get here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed. “Pop used to stock this pond with trout every summer. He and Nan loved fish, but they hated how much they had to pay for it in town. So he got his </span>
  <span>own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Wouldn’t that have been even more expensive?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley shook his head. “Not when you’re a retired fisherman. Pop got the pond stocked for free. When I came to visit, at least one night a week was fish night. We’d come out here and catch a trout, and Nan would cook it up. She made the best baked trout in the world.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low rumble made them look up at the darkening sky. “Bugger.” Crowley said. “And I was hoping to get some garden work done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the cottage right as the skies opened up. Aziraphale shook the rain from his hair while Crowley went into the bathroom and returned with two towels. He tossed one to Aziraphale, who dried himself as best as he could. “Well, at least we’re not soaked to the bone. Just a bit waterlogged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Yeah. Hey, I’ll be right back.” He went into the bedroom while Aziraphale made himself comfortable on the sofa, pulling the blanket around his legs. Crowley came into the room a few minutes later, holding something in his hands. He sat on the couch, and Aziraphale saw it was a photo album. Crowley opened it up to the first page. It showed two people, clearly man and wife, with their arms around each other and huge grins on their faces. The woman had dark hair and blue eyes. The man could have been Crowley’s twin, right down to the red hair and golden eyes. “That’s Nan and Pop. I inherited the color from him. The um..</span>
  <span>coloboma, that’s a genetic throwback. Think my great grandpa had it and it skipped a few generations. This was taken when they got the land that this cottage sits on.” He flipped the page. The picture showed Crowley’s grandfather standing in front of an empty, overgrown lot with a shovel in his hand. A caption underneath read ‘Breaking Ground on Eden.’ In the background, Crowley’s grandmother stood with a pitcher in her hands, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>What were their names?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Olive and Harry.” Crowley said, flipping through the album. </span><span>The pictures showed the cottage being built from the ground up, gradually becoming a home for the young couple. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So your grandfather built all this?” Aziraphale was impressed. Crowley nodded.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yep. The garden was Nan’s idea, though. She had a green thumb. Pop could kill a plastic plant, but he had a saying. ‘If Ollie wants something, she gets it.’” Crowley said, putting on a Scots brogue. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed. “Wise man. How many summers did you spend here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Pretty much all of them when I was growing up. Mum and Dad both worked, and it was either send me out here or run the risk that I’d fall in with a bad crowd. Grandma and Grandpa didn’t have any room for me in their townhouse, so Nan and Pop were the logical choice. It was magic here to a kid that grew up in the poorer section of London. We weren’t quite in the slums, but we weren’t exactly on the High Street. Pop taught me how to fish and how to identify animals. It’s partly due to him that I love snakes. Nan taught me how to garden and attempted to teach me to cook. I’m pretty good at the first bit, lousy at the second.” Crowley pointed to a picture. It showed what was clearly Crowley as a young boy of about seven, holding a fish that was nearly as tall as he was, a triumphant grin on his face. “That’s my first fish. Took me almost an hour to land him, and I was soaked through by the time it was done.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed. “Oh, I would have loved to see that. You know, I’ve never gone fishing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Really? What did you do for fun growing up?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale snorted. “We had very structured outings. We would go to museums and galleries, which I admit I enjoyed, and sometimes we would go to the park or to the seashore for the weekend. We’d go to one of those resorts, and every minute was dictated. If Father had to campaign in a certain place, we would go there. It was quite monumentally boring. Deidre and I used to sneak out on our own and go splashing in the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You had to sneak out for that?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, yes. See, Mother did not approve of swimming in the ocean. Said only vulgar people did that. We went to the pool and had proper lessons.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “You know, the more I find out about your family the more I want to punch them. How in the hell did they produce you and your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>That’s something I wonder myself. I used to have nightmares that I would turn out like Gabriel who by the way is a smug, sanctimonious prick, or Sandy, who is a bully. Somehow Deidre and I managed to be our own people.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And you are both the best people.” </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thank you, my love. Oh, the rain’s stopped.” Aziraphale said. “Crowley, would you mind if I helped you in the garden? I’ll probably make a right pig’s ear of it, but I still want to help.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’ll be fine, Angel, and yeah. Though you will get dirty.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale grinned in a way that made Crowley’s insides squirm. “Oh, I was hoping for a chance to use that rather large shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Or we could take another dip in the pond.” Aziraphale made a face, and Crowley laughed. “</span><span>Away from the trout, I promise. But don’t worry, Angel. We’re here for a week. We’ll get the chance to shower together.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wiggled happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Change For The Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Changes are coming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven: Change For The Better</p><p> </p><p>“Have everything, Angel?” Crowley asked, zipping his suitcase shut. Aziraphale nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I went over my list three times just to make sure I didn’t forget anything. I just wish we could stay here longer. Hearing all the wonderful stories you told of your summers here as a child made me want to spend an entire season here.” He said, zipping his own suitcase shut and hefting it.</p><p> </p><p>They toted their suitcases out to the Bentley and placed them in the boot. Crowley closed it, looking thoughtful. “We could, come back sometime in the fall. The leaves are gorgeous, and since it gets kind of nippy most nights, we’d have a reason to light the fireplace. Always wondered what it was like to snuggle in front of a fire.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sounds perfect. Yes, I would love that.”</p><p> </p><p>They got in the car and Crowley drove off, back to London and their everyday lives. Aziraphale looked out his window at the rolling countryside, a small smile on his face. This week had been, beyond a doubt, the best week he had ever experienced in his thirty four years. It wasn’t just the fact that he had spent it with the man he loved more than life itself, it was the fact that for the first time since he could remember, he had truly been on vacation. He had told Crowley about his ‘holidays’ as a child, and what he said had been true. Every single moment of the trips were rigidly dictated, and no deviation or improvisation was permitted. As he got older, his business had taken up so much of his time that the majority of his holidays were trips to various antique auctions or to rare book dealers like himself. They had been busman’s holidays at best. Oh, sometimes he would stay in a nice hotel, but he always saw them as simply a place to sleep so he didn’t have to catch a late train back to London. And as he never knew if his insomnia was going to act up, sometimes the room wasn’t slept in at all.</p><p> </p><p>This week, though, he had slept, and slept deeply. Maybe it was the bed, one of the most sinfully comfy he’d ever been in, or-what Aziraphale thought was more likely-it was his own personal hot water bottle in the form of a gorgeous redhead who had the habit of clinging to him like a barnacle, long arms and legs wrapped around the bookseller. Crowley snuffled in his sleep, a habit Aziraphale wasn’t sure he knew about but that he found utterly adorable. His breath would tickle the back of Aziraphale’s neck, and for some reason that was more effective than a pill for getting the blond to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>As for schedules, Aziraphale was pretty certain Crowley was allergic to the word. The second day there, Aziraphale had asked what they were going to do. Crowley had shrugged. “No idea. Whatever we want.” Flustered, Aziraphale asked him what there was to do. “Dunno. We could go into town and check out the shops, see if there’s any decent places to eat. We could stay here and have sex in the garden. Either way, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>They had ended up going into town, which turned out to have quite a few nice shops and a small diner that served greasy but good food. Afterwards, they had come back and had indeed had sex in the garden. Aziraphale was never going to look at irises the same way ever again.</p><p> </p><p>“...time?” Crowley’s voice jolted him back to the present, and to his shock he realized they were in front of the bookshop. He looked over at his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was asking if you had a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale’s smile threatened to overtake his face. “I had, without a doubt, the best time of my entire life.” He unbuckled so he could close the distance and kiss Crowley. Crowley kissed back, long fingers stroking Aziraphale’s face. “I love you so very much, Anthony J Crowley.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Aziraphale. More than I could ever say.” Crowley pressed their foreheads together. “I should probably go make sure Ana didn’t burn the shop down while I was gone, or worse, sell something. We still on for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we are. I believe it’s my pick this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you at one. Bye, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him one final kiss and went into the bookshop. Crowley sighed happily and headed for his shop, humming to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Anathema looked up from the counter as he came in. “Hey, how was the romantic getaway?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sighed. “More perfect than I could have ever dreamed of. It was...heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema grinned. “And did you ever leave the bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smirked. “Not very often. My angel has a very...wicked imagination.” Ana squawked and put her hands over her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Not listening!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley cackled. “Now, the important thing. Where’s my Poppy Corn?” Ana pointed to the cage. Crowley went over, looking in at the snake that lay coiled in the bedding at the bottom. “Aww, poor thing.” He reached into the cage and gently stroked Poppy’s back, speaking in a soft voice. “Hey little one, Daddy’s home.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy uncoiled and looked up at Crowley. Her tongue flicked out, and she rapidly slithered up his arm to drape herself over his shoulders, staring into his eyes as if to ask where he had been. Crowley nuzzled her. “Poor thing, did you miss Daddy? I missed you too. Did Auntie Ana remember to feed you? I bet she didn’t. Bet she kept you locked up and didn’t give you a single mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darn it, you caught me out. I never once fed her. In fact, I made sure that all the other snakes got her mice. I gave her nothing but eggshells, and I never once held her and petted her. That’s why she’s so skinny and not at all fat, because I certainly didn’t give her any extra mice.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley kissed the top of Poppy’s head. “My poor neglected baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Anathema laughed. “By the way, all the others have been fed and watered. There was a guy here the other day who expressed interest in buying Camo. I told him that he’d have to wait until the owner got back from vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley groaned. “Great, just what I wanted. Please tell me you didn’t tell him when I would be back.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana stared at him. “I’ve worked here for how long? I know the routine, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate it when you call me boss, you know that.” He went over to the counter and rummaged through the mail. “Bill, bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, junk, bill, come on, bill...what is that?!” His eyes were riveted on Anathema’s left ring finger, where a piece of jewelry that he would swear hadn’t been there before sat. Ana looked down and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that. Newt proposed last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley’s jaw dropped. “He did wot now?”</p><p> </p><p>Ana sighed. “He took me out to our favorite restaurant for a special dinner, and after dessert, he got down on one knee and asked me. Poor man nearly tripped over his words, he was so nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it from the rock you’re wearing that you said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course I did! And yes, you and Aziraphale both are invited to the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded absently, scrolling through his phone. “Err, where is...ah ha!” Ana leaned over.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you honestly have my fiance under Lizard Boy in your contacts?!” She asked with no real heat to her voice. Crowley nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The phone on the other end rang a few times, then a voice said, “Newton Pulsifer speaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lizard Boy! How are you?” Crowley dodged Ana’s smack. “I understand you’re getting yourself hitched to a witch of mutual acquaintance!”</p><p> </p><p>Newt’s sigh was long and exasperated. “Crowley, is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you idiot. I wanted to offer you ‘it’s about god damn time you grew a pair and proposed’. And also to ask if you’re free for lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm, yes. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes. “Because I want you to come over and cook for me. Why do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to, I mean..”</p><p> </p><p>“Newt, Ana’s my best friend. The least I can do is treat you guys to lunch. You know where my shop is, yeah? Meet us there at about quarter of one.” Crowley hung up and pulled up another number. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Angel. You make the choice for lunch yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “I did indeed. I thought perhaps that lovely bistro down the street. Sound good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Oh, by the way, we’re going to have some extras. Ana and Newt are joining us, if that’s okay.” He waved as Newt walked in, looking as puzzled as always. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course! The more the merrier. Is there a special reason?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley smiled at Ana. “You know, I think I’ll let Ana tell you when we get there. See you at one, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley hung up, frowning at the dreamy faces on Newt and Ana. “You two look like you’re constipated.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt blinked. “Sorry, but you and Aziraphale remind me so much of Ana and myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, we’re nowhere near as sappy as you two.”</p><p> </p><p>Ana laughed. “True. You’re sappier.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale went into raptures at the sight of Anathema’s ring. “Oh my goodness, it’s beautiful! My heartiest congratulations to both of you!” He gushed, shaking Newt’s hand vigorously. “We are invited to the wedding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” Ana said, pulling Aziraphale into a hug then to one side. She dropped her voice so Crowley couldn’t overhear. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what, my dear?”</p><p> </p><p>“The changes you’ve caused in Anthony. I’ve never seen him smile so much, not in a long time. He owes a lot of that to you. So thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blinked back happy tears. “My dear girl, you are more than welcome. Now, let’s go celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>Lunch went off without a hitch, and the couples decided to meet again next week.</p><p> </p><p>“So what were you and Ana talking about earlier?” Crowley asked as they walked down the street arm in arm. Aziraphale smiled up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“She was thanking me for affecting positive change in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley stopped walking. “Yeah? I thank myself everyday that you’re in my life, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I.”</p><p> </p><p>They shared a brief, chaste kiss before continuing on.</p><p> </p><p>Their walk lead them back to the bookshop. Aziraphale unlocked the door, ushering Crowley inside. “Give me a moment to sort through my mail. It’s amazing how it piles up in just a week, isn’t it?” Crowley nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and half of it’s junk. I don’t need aluminum siding or to have my house pressure washed. I keep asking to be taken off the lists, but it’s like pulling hen’s teeth. And the telemarketers are even worse. They can’t even say my bloody name right. Always call me ‘Anthony Cowwley.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Aziraphale sorted through his post, tossing some envelopes into the circular file and placing others in a neat stack on the counter. He suddenly froze, staring at a cream colored envelope.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel? Aziraphale?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gulped. “That’s um...that’s my mother’s handwriting.” He picked the envelope up with two fingers, holding it like it might go off at any second. “Why would she be writing to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shrugged. “Open it and find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Right. Good I...I can’t.” He thrust it towards Crowley. “You do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley tore the envelope open, and a folded piece of paper fell out. “Looks like a letter. I wouldn’t feel right reading it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley, if I try to read it I shall throw up. I am shaking. Please read it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley opened the paper, cleared his throat, and began to read, growing more furious with every line on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Aziraphale, I did not want to believe that the vicious gossip was true. I had hoped when you left home that you would be cured of your deviant behavior, but I know this is not the case. I suppose you are wondering of what I speak.</p><p> </p><p>I got a most upsetting phone call from my good friend Andrea Harper the other week. She told me she saw you dining out with a most disreputable man. A man with a visible tattoo on his face and who also appeared to be wearing heels and earrings. Ms. Harper felt that the man looked familiar, so she did some research and discovered that he is Anthony Crowley, the man who owns that horrible little shop selling snakes. I will not ask how you ever managed to run into such a dreadful man, but I can tell you that he is up to no good. He comes from the gutter, and will never rise higher than that. It is almost a certainty that he is using you for your money, and once he has what he wants, he will drop you and move on. He’s done it before, from what I understand. He was very close with Lucas Morningstar, who died under mysterious circumstances, from what his mother Lilith tells me. There was an investigation, but somehow Mr. Crowley managed to escape conviction.</p><p> </p><p>I am writing to ask you to cut Mr. Crowley out of your life. He is a gold digger and manipulator, and anything he tells you is a lie fueled to make you dependent on him.</p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p>Your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley sank to the floor. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs were working, but he couldn’t breathe. His vision swam, the room doubling. There was a dull roaring in his ears. Someone was calling his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a breath. “Not true. He used me, I never used him. I’m not after...”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, my love. I know you aren’t. My mother has a way of finding things that she can use to twist knives into people.” Aziraphale pressed their foreheads together. “It doesn’t matter. I love you, and nothing will change that. You light my world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was..investigated, but that’s only because I was the last to see Luke alive and we had quarreled the night before.” He laughed without mirth. “Think that was the first time I was ever believed by the cops when I told them about the abuse. See most cops, they...gay domestic violence is a joke to them. I called 999 once when Luke got really bad, and the dispatcher just dismissed me. If it’s not a man whaling on his wife, they don’t give a shit. I got told to ‘man up’. Luke beat me black and blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he get...physically abusive often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, only when I really pissed him off. Most times he preferred beating me down emotionally and mentally. Which is why your mum saying I manipulated him is so hilarious. I would...he could make me do things that I didn’t want to by holding the threat of worse things over my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I want to know what sort of things?” Aziraphale asked gently. Crowley stared at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“H..h..h..he...buh...buh..bad things. Things tha...tha..hu...hurt. Ha...fuh...fuh..friends. Cuh...cuh...come ov...an...” Crowley whimpered. Aziraphale pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my sweet darling, I am so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley breathed in the old book smell that was so uniquely Aziraphale. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. Now, I have a proposition.” Crowley listened as Aziraphale outlined his plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucretia Deidre Fell prided herself on never losing her temper. Even when her lost, deviant son had admitted to his mental illness, she had been upset, but still in control of herself. So when she got a letter addressed to her in Aziraphale’s neat copperplate writing, she felt a surge of triumph. So he had taken her advice and cut ties with that horrid Mr. Crowley. She opened the envelope, her eyes widening in horror as she read.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Dear Mother:</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Andrea Harper is a bitch who needs to keep her fucking nose out of my goddamn business, and you are a horrible enabler who also needs to accept the fact that I am a grown fucking man, I like fucking men, and the man I’m currently fucking and quite madly in love with is one of the nicest, sweetest, and most wonderful people I’ve ever known. Anthony makes me happier than I have ever been in my life, and he is also quite stellar in bed. I’ve fulfilled a number of fantasies that would no doubt make you faint in horror if you knew of them. But it’s not just the fantastic sex. It’s the fact that he sees me for who I am and doesn’t ask me to change. It’s how romantic he can be, how he smiles whenever he’s around me. I can safely say that he is the love of my life, and I ask again for you to mind your own fucking business. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your Son, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aziraphale. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>P.S: I wrote this letter on Anthony’s back after I finished fucking him into the mattress.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Fell shrieked and fell over in a dead faint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rifts are closed, and the future is bright.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twelve: Closure</p><p> </p><p>If a pollster had come up to Crowley in the street six months ago and asked him where he saw himself in six months time, Crowley would have told them that he would be working at his shop, minding his own damn business and reaffirming his belief that the entire world was a shit hole of monumental proportions. That is, if he didn’t break the fucker’s nose for wasting his goddamn time.</p><p> </p><p>He would have never thought to tell them that he would be in the most wonderful relationship of his life with the most wonderful man to ever exist. He wouldn’t have been able to say that he was happier and steadier than he had ever felt in years, and that the reason for all of it was a soft, plump bookseller with blond hair, blue eyes, and a bastard streak a thousand miles wide.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley himself found it hard to believe at times. Even now, whenever he would stay over at Aziraphale’s or Aziraphale would stay over at his, Crowley would always wake up in the mornings and spend several minutes just lying in bed, thanking a deity he didn’t fully believe in that Aziraphale had come into his life. Crowley still didn’t know how the hell he had gotten so lucky.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t to say they hadn’t had their rough patches. Crowley had the devil’s own temper, and Aziraphale could be just as bad when he got his hackles up. Their worst argument had revolved around Crowley’s persistent belief that he would never be good enough for someone like Aziraphale, that the day would inevitably come when he would be tossed aside like yesterday’s garbage. That argument had happened early in the relationship, and Aziraphale had gotten so furious at Crowley’s refusal to hear the truth that he had actually thrown Crowley physically out of the shop and angrily told him not to come back until he had his head straightened out.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had gone running to Anathema and told her his tale of woe, how Aziraphale was being mean and unfair. She, of course knowing him almost better than he knew himself, saw through the pack of bullshit he fed her in less than a second. She had dragged-literally dragged, at one point she frog-marched him-back to the bookshop, read both men the Riot Act and told them to work their shit out.</p><p> </p><p>It had been Crowley who cracked first, apologizing over and over while tearfully begging Aziraphale to not leave him. Aziraphale was crying just as much, telling Crowley how sorry he was for the uncouth way he had behaved towards him.</p><p> </p><p>They still argued now, but it was more flirty bickering than anything substantial. Crowley didn’t want to lose the greatest thing he had ever had.</p><p> </p><p>A beep made him look over at his mobile on the stand. He and Aziraphale hadn’t been able to get together last night, as the bookseller had been working very hard on restoring a Bible for one of his clients, and when he did book repair he needed complete solitude. Crowley didn’t fully understand it, but Aziraphale had explained that he needed no distractions at all, and Crowley was a major distraction.</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked his phone, smiling at the message from Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>‘Good morning’</p><p> </p><p>He tapped the keys.</p><p> </p><p>‘Morning. How’d the Bible go?’</p><p>‘Wonderful! I’m done with the fiddly bits. Just have cover to restore.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Am I allowed to come over?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Of course. You owe me breakfast.’</p><p> </p><p>‘Sure thing, Angel. Want me to get u something from bakery?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Yes please. Choc-cinnamon scone, if they have it. Danishes if not.’</p><p> </p><p>‘U got it.’</p><p> </p><p>Crowley got dressed, fed and fussed over Poppy, then headed out to Coffee and Confections, the bakery down the street. He had become somewhat of a regular in the past two months, after Aziraphale had discovered and subsequently become addicted to their chocolate cinnamon scones. The girl behind the counter, Janice, perked up when she saw him walk in. “Crowley! Hey! You’re in luck, we’re just baking a fresh batch of scones right now, if you don’t mind waiting. They should be out in about ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, that sounds great.” He sank into one of the overstuffed chairs. This early in the morning, he was the only one there. He could see the bakers hustling in the kitchen to get the day’s orders made and prepped.</p><p> </p><p>Janice came over and set a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. “For while you wait. On the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Janice, you don’t have to...”</p><p> </p><p>“And as a thank you for the pep talk you gave me the other day. I told my mum I was non binary.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley beamed at her. “Yeah? That’s great. How’d she take it?”</p><p> </p><p>Janice smiled. “She was a bit confused at first, but when I explained it to her, she seemed pretty okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s a big step. Are you going to use different pronouns?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think I should? Which ones do you use?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley took a sip of coffee. “That’s up to you. I use all of them, depending on how I want to present that day. If I’m male presenting, I’ll use he/him. Female, I’ll use she/her, and both I use they/them. Lucky for me I got a guy that seems to know before I do what gender I am that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Janice nodded solemnly. “That’s got to be wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell of a lot better than my last relationship.” Luke had constantly misgendered him, at one point calling him a sick, demented fuck for wanting to wear dresses and jewelry.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley would never forget the first time he went to pick up Aziraphale for their date in a dress. He had spent hours picking it out and finding just the right accessories to go with it. The dress was a deep crimson, with cold shoulder sleeves and a skirt that ended just below Crowley’s knees. He had completed the ensemble with six inch stiletto heels.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had opened the door and stared open mouthed at Crowley for so long that the redhead had gotten very, very scared. Before he could open his mouth to apologize for embarrassing the bookseller, Aziraphale had spoken.</p><p> </p><p>“You look...gorgeous.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley had nearly collapsed from relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Scones are up!” One of the bakers called. Crowley came back to the present. Janice went over to the kitchen and gathered up a bag of fresh baked scones, throwing in an apple danish as a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley paid, leaving a generous tip as usual(his assholery towards the general populace didn’t extend to his fellow small businesses. He knew what they went through) congratulated Janice once again on having the courage to come out to her mum, then headed out into the sunshine and towards the bookstore.</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was waiting for him, a hot mug of tea in his hands. “Where’ve you been?” He asked curiously, looking at the clock on the wall. “Normally it only takes you ten minutes. You’ve been almost twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, you know, had to wait for them to make the scones.” Crowley said, laughing as his angel’s face lit up. He held up the bag. “Cinnamon chocolate scones, fresh and hot from the oven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale threw himself at his lover, squeezing him so tight Crowley gasped for breath. “You’re so good to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nyea, I try.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale released him and grabbed the bag, sticking his entire head in and inhaling. “Oh my god those smell so good! I’ve got a pot of coffee going on for you in the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Had some while I was waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, would you care to have more?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley nodded. “Of your coffee? You bet.” They went into the kitchenette in the back. Crowley fixed his coffee then sprawled out in his chair while Aziraphale puttered about getting a plate and utensils. Once settled, he dug in, moaning at the taste of the fresh scones. “Oh, heavenly. Just heavenly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you were saying earlier you just had the cover on the Bible?” Crowley asked after a few minutes of watching Aziraphale eat. Aziraphale dabbed at his lips with a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, and it’s a complete nightmare. The cover is gold embossed, with a very vexing fleur de lis pattern, and finding thread that matches it has proven to be nearly impossible. If it weren’t for the fact that my client is paying a great deal to have it fully restored, I’d say bugger the cover and just rebind the Bible in a nice plain leather one.” He nibbled his scone and took a sip of tea. “Still, it is a challenge, and I do love one of those, especially in the book business.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley couldn’t help but agree with him. “So did your mum ever write you again?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale chuckled. “You mean after that letter I wrote? Happily, no. A vindictive part of me almost wishes that it gave her a heart attack, but she’s far too stubborn and nasty for that. No, I’m almost certain that I have once again become persona non grata to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley peered into his coffee. “Do you think I should try contacting them?” He blurted out. “My parents, I mean.” He clarified. “It’s just...yeah, we didn’t have the greatest relationship growing up, and they were both so young, and kids having kids...it’s gonna take a toll, but they did their best with what we had, and yeah, there were...rough bits, especially when Dad couldn’t find work and would crawl into the bottle, but they always...in their own way, they did love me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s up to you, my dear. Do you need closure for anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley shook his head. “No, I just...I guess all the time we’ve spent at the cottage made me think about it, made me wonder if maybe I should try to reach out to them.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale finished his scone and thought for several moments before answering. “When Mother and Father cut all ties with me, I was devastated. I was furious, and hurt, but above all I couldn’t understand why they couldn’t accept this one small thing. This one thing that didn’t even make up a third of who I was. It was as though all my other traits were simply gone and all that was left was the unbearable shame of having a gay son. Father even threatened to sue me if I went to the papers. My silence was contingent upon my receipt of my inheritance.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley leaned back. “So what you’re saying is that if you go to the papers and tell the whole of England that his Lordship Joseph Fell, the right wing politician with some of the most backward and bigoted ideas in Parliament has a gay son who is in a relationship with a non binary person, you’ll be sued?! For what?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Libel. And with the sharks my parents have for lawyers, I’d lose. Badly. At best I’d spend the rest of my life paying court fees, at worst I’d lose this place. Even the giddy thought of my father dealing with the fallout is not enough to persuade me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve thought of it?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sipped his tea. “I used to make up elaborate scenarios where I would march into Parliament and announce it before the whole bloody assembly.” He dug in the bag for another scone. “Anyway, back to your parents. If you want them back in your life, I will support you a thousand percent. You still have that bond, even though you haven’t spoken in years. I can never have that with mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t know what to say to them. Hell, I don’t even know where they are. They’re more allergic to modern tech than you are, so neither of them are on any social media.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale glared at him. “I’ll have you know I am very up on modern tech. My phone sends texts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Angel, you have a bloody Nokia. All it does is send texts. One of these days I’m going to go through with my threat and buy you a smart phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare. All those fiddly buttons, I’d end up taking a picture of my ear or something like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rot. You’d do great.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale snorted, then brightened as a thought occurred to him. “Shadwell!”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was a mass of confusion. “Who or what is a Shadwell?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale bounded up from the table and ran out front to the counter. Crowley followed. “Oh, bugger, where is that number, I know I put it here… AHA!” He grabbed a scrap of paper with a number on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the bloody blazes is Shadwell?”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale dialed. “Private detective. One of the strangest men you’ll ever meet, has the oddest obsession with witches, but he can find anyone. Ah! Mr. Shadwell, how are you? This is Mr. Fell.” Aziraphale sighed heavily. “Yes, the Southern pansy.” Crowley snarled, and Aziraphale motioned for him to hush. “I’m fine, thank you. I wish to retain your services. Yes, I’ll be paying my usual price. Two people, a couple.” He covered the mouthpiece. “Names?” He asked Crowley.</p><p> </p><p>“Robert and Helen Crowley. They’d be in their early sixties, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale relayed the information. “Yes, that’s all. I’ll look for your letter. Thank you so much, Mr. Shadwell.” He hung up, smiling. “That’s that taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Southern pansy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sighed. “He’s a bit...rough about the edges, but he’s damn good at his job. He’ll find your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why a letter?”</p><p> </p><p>“He lives too far away to make the trip to the bookstore, plus he can be quite the...experience. I met him at a book auction specializing in rare occult books. He had come to bid on a copy of Cotton Mather’s book. I barely managed to outbid him. He was in a right state, let me tell you. But then I offered to buy him a cup of tea and he accepted. I wouldn’t say we became friends, but we parted on much friendlier terms. His wife Tracy is a delight. Apparently she used to be a dominatrix and medium before they got married, and she told me that she still moonlights on the side.”</p><p> </p><p>Crowley laughed so hard his sides hurt. “That’s awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One Month Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stared down at the rather grubby envelope on the counter in Crowley’s shop. He looked at Crowley, who was shaking like a leaf. “Well? Shall I open it, or do you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I’ll do it. Give it here.” Aziraphale passed it over, and Crowley tore it open. A piece of paper fell out. On it were two names and an address. “They’re in London! Bloody hell, they live about five miles away!” He sank into a chair. “All this time, and they were so close. I could have found them myself if I wanted.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>It’s up to you to decide if you want to move forward with this information, my love. And as I said before, no matter your choice, I will stand by you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded and took Aziraphale’s hand in his. “I want to..go see them. Come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Of course.”</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert and Helen Crowley were just sitting down to watch the telly when the doorbell rang. Robert sighed. “Bloody solicitors. Helen love, go tell them to bugger off. We don’t want any aluminum siding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Helen went to the door. “No, thank you, we don’t...” her voice died in her throat at the sight of the two men on her front porch. One was short and plump with blond hair. The other was...”Anthony?” She whispered, not daring to believe her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey Mum.” Crowley said shyly. Helen blinked then threw herself in her son’s arms, crying. Crowley hugged her back just as tight, his own tears leaving tracks on his cheeks. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh my god Anthony! Oh, where are my manners, come in, both of you!”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ushered them into the house. Robert didn’t look up from the telly. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hey Dad.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert spun around, gaping. “Anthony?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, s’me. How um...how are you?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert came over and pulled him into a hug. “I can’t believe it’s you! Your mum and I thought...after the way things ended before you went to Uni..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gulped. “Yeah. I...god, so many times I wanted to call and tell you how sorry I was, that I know you didn’t fuck up raising me, that I turned out pretty good thanks to you both and to Nan and Pop, but every time I’d pick up the phone I’d play the conversation over and over in my head, and I’d hang up before you’d answer, and then you went on that long vacation...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Come, sit.” Helen led them over to the sofa. “Now, first of all, are you going to introduce your father and I to this handsome fellow?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley blushed. “Er, right. This is the love of my life, Aziraphale Fell. Aziraphale, my parents Robert and Helen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Delighted to meet you both.” Aziraphale said, shaking Robert’s hand and placing a courtly kiss on Helen’s knuckles. She giggled. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh my, quite the gentleman you’ve landed.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Yep, and I’m never letting him go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Later that night, in Crowley’s flat</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Thank you for coming with me, Angel.” Crowley whispered as he curled around Aziraphale. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’re most welcome, my love. How do you feel?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley pulled the blanket over them and snuggled deeper into the mattress. “Worn out, but the good sort of worn out. I don’t...I don’t know if I would have been able to tell them about Luke if you hadn’t been there grounding me. But on the brighter side, Dad was pretty chuffed that I was able to turn my love of snakes into a viable career. He’s even promised to stop by sometime for coffee and meet Poppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, I do hope he passes the Test.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “I’m sure he will. Aziraphale, you’re not...um..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>If you’re asking me if I’m jealous, the answer is an emphatic No. Besides, your mother seems quite taken with me.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, you charmed her but good.” Crowley pressed closer, sighing. “Do you believe in Destiny?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I don’t, not really. But meeting you, it was meant to happen. I definitely believe that.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yeah, same. It’s amazing how much a life can change in six and a half months. Before you, I had nothing, and the world was shit. Now I have this amazing, perfect love, and suddenly the world doesn’t seem so harsh. I’m on track to rekindling a relationship with my parents. And none of that would have happened if you hadn’t come into my shop that day. You’ve given me more than your love, Aziraphale. You’ve given me closure.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>You’ve given me that as well, my darling. I love you, Anthony Jerome Crowley.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley gaped at him. “How the fuck did you find out my middle name?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale giggled. “I went straight to the source, dear boy. I asked your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ugh, might have known. If you tell Ana, I will break up with you.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale kissed him. “Your secret is safe with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good. Now, hush. It’s sleepy time.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley drifted off first. Aziraphale followed him shortly after, their bodies entwined in a loving embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In time to come, there would be more kisses, more cuddling. There would be a proposal in which Crowley nearly dropped the ring and stuttered so bad that it took almost twenty minutes to ask Aziraphale for his hand(after which there would be much happy blubbing on both sides). There would be a beautiful wedding in the back garden of a country cottage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had never put stock in Fate, or Destiny. But as he and Aziraphale went through life by each others’ side, he found himself wondering if perhaps there was Someone out there that had guided them to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would never, ever stop thanking Them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>